The Last Princess of Narnia
by happyalvin
Summary: "It is rumoured that one daughter of Narnia has survived, the last living descendent of the first king and queen of Narnia. But Princess Issa is not what she seems born of both human and narnian blood and a victim of a terrible curse placed by the white witch…"
1. Chapter 1

_Hidden deep within Narnia there is secret tomb that few knew about, and in this tomb lays a sleeping princess whose beauty only continues to grow as she sleeps, unaware of what has been going on in her kingdom for the last hundred years. A survivor of a war that claimed the life of her family and conquered her kingdom, she is the sole surviving member of Narnia's Royal Family. __Although her survival has provided hope, the white witch placed a terrible and irreversible curse on the young princess – the gift of time. The princess ages at a much slower rate and was forced to watch her family leave this world without her. Until for unknown reasons she fell into a deep sleep and has yet to awake. However a prophecy made by the Princess' deceased mother before her death, has provided hope for those who wish to see peace returned to Narnia. The prophecy foretold that four children who came from the same land that the princess' ancestors came from would come and free Narnia from the tyranny of the white witch. "__When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone__ Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done."__ It __is rumored that only when Aslan, the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve are all in Narnia, can the last princess of Narnia awake…_

"_It is time for you to wake, Issa."_

The voice was like a bright light in a cloud of fog and moments later a pair of sea blue eyes slowly opened and blinked several times as they adjusted to the dimly lit room before a small fit of coughs erupted. "She's awake… Caldor, get the others." A female voice said from somewhere in the room.

From where she was laying, Issa couldn't see who had just spoken so she forced herself to sit up, which took more effort than Issa could have thought as he body felt incredibly stiff and head felt like it was swimming in the clouds as she was do drowsy. It took a while for her eyes to a just but when they did she looked around and Issa found herself to be sitting or rather laying on a stone table with a cover lightly draped over her bottom half. Looking around she had seen the person or rather the cheetah that she had presumed had been the one to speak. Before she could say a word, more animals came into the large room that Issa found herself to be in and they all bowed. "Where am I?" Issa finally asked, her voice sounding rather hoarse and strained.

"We're in a underground tomb that was made so that the white witch could never find you whilst you slept, your highness…" A male faun said.

"Where are Plymous and the others?" Issa asked as the animals all looked away and said nothing but their silence spoke volumes and the princess understood that it meant that they were dead. "How long have they been gone?"

"Plymous passed seventy five years ago he was the last of the original guard to last the longest, the others all died before he did. Ever since other's have been watching over you since you've slept Princess Issa." A male centaur replied.

Seventy five years… Issa thought to herself as she glanced at her hands, which had never changed still looking the same as her thirteen year old self had last remembered them. "How long have I been sleeping for?"

"What do you remember Princess?" The centaur asked.

"I-I remember some things… like being rescued from the witch's palace. Everything else is so muddled and I can't seem to recall anything else until a few minutes ago." Issa wearily began as she turned back to the two centaurs, fauns, cheetahs and the horse that all stood by the marble table. "What happened to me? How did I get here? Why have I been sleeping for so long?"

No one said anything until one of the faun's step forward. "We only know as much as what's been passed on to us from your previous guards, your highness but from what we know… Is that after you were rescued from the white witch you fell into a deep sleep. You were placed in here for your own protection where you've been sleeping for the past hundred years."

Princess Issa nodded as the faun informed her of what had been going on in the outside world as she slept and she tried her hardest not to cry. She had been asleep for a hundred years and everyone who she had ever known had died during that time. Issa just sat there for a while as she allowed her mind to get clearer so she could try and remember what it was she was missing. After a while the fog in her mind started to clear she could recall that the white witch had taken over the kingdom. Issa remembered the war in which Jadis had conquered Narnia and had her family killed before the white witch placed the curse on her, which caused her age at slow rate to which Issa would only die at the end of Narnia's time. "Then why have I woken? After all this time why now do I suddenly wake?" Issa asked softly as if she was asking herself the question that the animals in front of her.

"Your highness, do you remember the prophecy? The one your mother reiterated before she died" The female centaur asked but the princess didn't respond. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone–"

"–Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done…" Issa finished much to the relief of everyone in front of her. Everyone in narnia knew of that prophecy but most of the time it had been ignored since they had lived in mostly peaceful times until the white witch made her move to conquer Narnia. Issa's mother Genevieve had 'the gift' of seeing the future and weeks before she was killed she had reiterated an ancient prophecy made before Narnia was creates, right in front of the white witch. "What does have to do with me?"

The female cheetah who Issa heard when she first awoke spoke up. "Because you are supposed to help bring the white witch down Princess, over the years it's be told that only when, the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve and Aslan are all in Narnia, can you finally awake…"

"Your awakening means that they are finally here and there have been rumors that Aslan is on the move and building up an army!" The other faun said, struggling to contain his excitement.

Issa nodded slowly and took a baited breath before she spoke. Aslan, the true King of Narnia… it was now starting to make a bit more sense to Issa. "I heard his voice, Aslan's… he was the one who told me to wake up."

"Then we must leave here right away and make our way to Aslan, to join the fight. It'll only be amount of time before the white witch finds out about the children, Aslan and your awakening Princess Issa." The white horse, who had not spoken at all during the whole conversation finally said as he lowered himself down as they all looked at Issa with heavy but expectant eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Issa wearily looked around the underground tomb once more, this place had been her sanctuary for a hundred years and it had protected her from the darkness of the white witch's terror but now she was about to venture into the unknown. She had been told that Narnia would not be how she remembered it and Issa wasn't sure whether that was a blessing or a disguise as the last things she remembered of Narnia was death, war and the sounds of people screams. "I'm scared." Issa admitted.

"That is to be expected your highness but you need only remember that we are here to protect you and no harm will ever come to you as long as we live." Samson, the white horse that was part of Issa's guard assured her. Issa had seven guards. Starfire and Ulysses were the two centaurs then there was the two leopards Sarabi and Caldor, then the two fauns Jessup and Hasfur followed by Samson. Although the princess was comforted by Samson's words, it was the fear of the unknown that really scared Issa, from what she had been told Narnia was still in the long winter that had began shortly after the white witch had conquered her father's kingdom. Everything she had ever known was gone including the narnia that she had loved and grown up in. But she had to be strong because there were people counting on her and more importantly Aslan and the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve were here to return peace to the place that she called home.

"I guess we should be leaving, Aslan and the others will be waiting for us and just because I've been asleep doesn't excuse us for being late." Issa said and without a moment's notice the guard set forth out of the tomb and down a passageway that seemed to go on forever before they finally came to the end of the passageway judging by the white light that came was coming from the end of it. Caldor informed Issa that they were near the mountains not too far from the caldron pool, which was on the western side of the western marsh. Issa knew vaguely where that meant they were but she had spent most of her life living primarily on the eastern side of narnia. Issa's heart dropped at the thought of her home. _Cair Paravel._ What had become of it? Although it wasn't the most appropriate time to ask about it but Issa just had to know. "Cair Paravel… what did the witch do to it? Is it standing?" she asked quietly but the silence that they had all been walking in made Issa's voice seem louder.

"The castle is abandoned and has been for many decades but it still stands, the white witch has forbidden anyone from entering it, the punishment for anyone who does is death. But remember sweet princess, the prophecy… if the sons of Adam and the daughters of eve are to sit on the thrones then Cair Paravel would remain standing." Sarabi said as her tail brushed ever so slightly next to Issa.

This came as much of a relief to Issa and the idea that Cair Paravel had fallen just like her family would be too much to bear for the young princess. The last memory she had of her home was when her mother came barreling into the great room where Issa and her three brothers had been idly playing to tell them that their father had just sent word that it wasn't safe for them to remain in narnia and that they must leave for Archenland immediately. _Papa, Mama, Frank, Nolan and Corin_. It seemed like a lifetime ago that the six of them were all together and happy and for some it would be but not to Issa, she was still here whilst her family had been gone from this life. If she closed her eyes she could still hear the sound of their laughs. "Your highness…?"

Issa hadn't realized that her mind had wondered off on it's own accordance and she smiled a watery smile on her face as she turned to her protectors. "Sorry Samson, my mind was elsewhere… you were saying?"

"It's time."

Pulling her hooded clock closer to herself Issa looked at her guard for a moment before nodding and then proceeding to mount herself onto Samson. It took Issa a brief second to adjust to being in the saddle but once she was ready, the group emerged out of the passageway, which was hidden in the mountains, just like Caldor has said. The air was crisp and all Issa could see was pure whiteness as everything was covered in snow and it reminded Issa of the glorious winters that she was used to in narnia. But now it was less glorious as the year long winters were used to keep the populace in command. However in an odd way Issa still thought her home looked as beautiful as ever especially now in the early evening and the moon was already high in the sky.

There would be time to reminisce over her old memories but this was not the time, Issa needed to focus on getting to Aslan and helping with whatever part she was supposed to play in helping to defeat the white witch. However a small part of the princess hoped that once they had arrived at Aslan's camp she would receive answers to all of her questions. Issa knew that if anyone were to know the reasoning behind her century long slumber then it would be Aslan. She had grown up being told stories of the 'true king of narnia' was and how he would always be there to help when narnia was in true danger. Although Issa's faith in Aslan faltered for a brief time after the murder of her family, she didn't understand how he would let the white witch kill so many and leave narnia so defenseless against the white witch.

But that had all changed a few weeks before Issa was rescued from being the white witch's captive as Aslan had appeared to her in a dream. Although she had never met him beforehand, she immediately knew who he was just by looking at him and the first thing he did was apologize to Issa. His sincerity over not being able to help and over everything that the young princess had lost had struck Issa and he promised her that she would no longer remain in the clutches of the white witch. Aslan kept true to his word and weeks later Issa was rescued by a group of Narnians sent to rescue her by the man or rather lion himself but in a way Issa was still a captive in the white witch and always would be.

But as scared as Issa was, no longer did she want to hide away in the shadows or in the comfort of a tomb. She was a survivor of the destruction that the white witch had caused and the last living member of Narnia's royal family. She may have been powerless to do anything back then but this time was different and so she prayed for the strength to meet her destiny. _"I will be strong."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile… _The four Pevensie children otherwise known as the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve in narnia were sitting in the warm but rather small and comfortable home of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver talking about Lucy's friend Mr. Tumnus and how the only one who could possibly save him now was Aslan.

"Who's Aslan?"

Mr. Beaver started laughing thinking the question by the youngest son of Adam to be a joke of some sorts as who didn't know of Aslan but his wife ever observant saw the looks in the Pevensie children's face and saw they were serious and she placed her paw on Mr. Beaver and after a brief moment Mr. Beaver looked at the young pevensie's face to see that they weren't joking. "Aslan… you silly little blighter… you don't know do you?"

Peter shook his head very slowly; this was all getting very complicated and way out of control. First with Lucy's Faun, then the talking beaver's, some witch and now someone called Aslan. "Well we haven't actually been here very long" he began.

"He's only the king the whole wood, the true king of Narnia... and he's waiting for you!" Mr. Beaver announced to the four children who still had confused looks on their faces.

"Waiting for us? Why us?" Lucy questioned.

Mr. Beaver felt like banging his head on the table, these kids knew nothing by the sounds of it and he figured it would be best if he take it upon himself to explain everything to him. "You got to be joking! Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the princess and the secret police! They're all happening because of you!

Susan sighed out loud, she was finding this more ridiculous by the second and now the talking beavers were telling her that there was a princess now. All Susan wanted to do was find her way back to the wardrobe and pretend like none of this had ever happened. "What princess?"

"Princess Issa, the last princess of Narnia and the last living member of Narnia's royal family and if legend is true the most beautiful of them all. She's been away hidden away in a deep slumber for a long time and if the rumors are true like Aslan she is returning to help finally rid the white witch once and for all!"

"If you have her than why do we need us to stay? You have your princess, you don't need us." Susan demanded.

Mr. Beaver shook his head, these kids were supposed to be their saviors but knew bugger all about anything, which frankly was worrying. How could they not know about two of the most important figures in Narnia's history? "Haven't any of you understood by now it's not that simple?"

"I'll explain this, dear." Mrs. Beaver said placing a paw on Mr. Beaver's shoulders, her husband was getting crankier by the second which wasn't giving the best impression to the children sitting with them in their home. "A thousand years ago two humans like yourself came to Narnia and Aslan made them the first King and Queen of Narnia. As time went on so did their children who continued to rule until the white witch conquered Narnia. The power of the white witch was too much as her dark magic easily over powered the king's army and in his last moments Caiden, the current king of Narnia during that time sent word to Cair Paravel that the rest of the royal family be sent into hiding to one of our neighboring countries for safety and some made it there however most were intercepted by the white witch's army. They killed most of the royal family including the Queen and the King's sons but not the king's youngest child and only daughter, Princess Issa. The white witch spared her hoping that she could make the princess follow in her footsteps but Issa refused and as punishment and to show the rest of Narnia her power she placed a terrible curse on the princess."

"What kind of curse?" Peter questioned.

"One that allows you to live for hundreds of years… because of Issa's refusal to join the witch took the princess captive for two years until a group of Narnians took up a mission from Aslan himself to rescue Princess Issa and although history says they lost a lot of numbers, the princess was taken to friends who could watch over her until Aslan returned to Narnia and shortly after that she fell into a deep sleep and since then never to have waken." Mr. Beaver finished with a heartfelt sigh. "The princess is the only member of the royal family still alive, the rest have all died out since the witch has been queen."

"How horrible, the poor princess!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You're blaming us? For a witch conquering narnia and a princess stuck in an eternal sleep?" Susan asked with a shake of her head.

Mrs. Beaver shook her head and smiled at the group. "Not blaming you dear, thanking you. The four of you are the reason that the princess has finally woken up after all this time and the reason why peace will soon be restored to narnia"

"There's... a prophecy." Mr. Beaver began slowly. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil is over and done."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan pointed out.

Mr. Beaver shook his head, this particular daughter of Eve was making things very difficult and was focusing on the wrong matters. "I know, but you're missing the point!"

Mrs. Beaver took this as a sigh for her to take over. "It's long been told that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia. It was also rumored that when the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve were in narnia at the same time as Aslan then the princess would finally awake from her slumber.

Peter seemed skeptical to this idea. "And you think we're the ones?"

"Well you'd better be, Aslan's already fitted out your army! And if the rumors are true then Princess Issa is already on the move to join him and I'll tell you something now, a princess doesn't just wake up from a hundred year old sleep for no reason!" Mr. Beaver stated.


	4. Chapter 4

The only sound in the night was the sound of the white witch's sleigh going through the snowy woods as the Queen along with Edmund and her trusty dwarf servant made their way from the witch's palace. The only reason that the son of Adam was still alive was because Jadis knew that his siblings would of course try to rescue him and when they attempted to she would kill all four of them and thus end all hopes of peace being restored to Narnia. Jadis wanted all four of them dead, if they were all dead then the prophecy would not be fulfilled which meant she would continue to be Queen of Narnia as there would be nobody to ever stop her. The only problem was that the other son of Adam and the two daughters of Eve were on their way to Aslan but Jadis already had a plan in motion to deal with that.

The sleigh continued to go along in the woods until it came to a sudden holt causing the son of Adam to fall onto the white witch who quickly shoved him to the side. "You imbecile!" The witch screeched at dwarf servant Ginarrbrik.

"I apologize your imperial majesty but there was something in the way." The dwarf said making sure he avoided eye contact with his queen.

Before Jadis could say anymore, Vardan the second in command of her secret police slinked round to the side of the sleigh. "Your viciousness I bring news from the outside, there are rumors circulating in the woods that I think you should hear."

"Unless it's to tell me that you've captured the other human children than I don't want to hear it." Jadis snapped as her impatience thinned as her servants had still not be able to locate three humans and now Vardas was wasting her time with useless information instead of helping to look for the others.

"With all respect your majesty, you want to hear this." Vargas said as he kept his nose down to the ground, his queen was quick to temper and her statue garden in her palace was filled full of those who had been at the receiving end of said temper. "They say that there is another making their way to Aslan as we speak."

"Who?" Jadis demanded as she lifted up her wand in a threatening manner and the wolf briefly met her eyes before looking down in fear. "Spit it out! I don't have all day you idiot! Now tell me who is making their way to Aslan!"

"The princess."

Jadis' hand tightened on her wand, that doe eyed princess had been causing her trouble ever since she had killed her father and Jadis had thought that problem had been solved when the silly girl had fallen into that deep sleep. In the corner of her eye Jadis could see Edmund cowering in the corner like the useless that he was. "What do you know about this son of Adam?" Jadis asked glaring at the human boy. This was all his fault, if he had done what she had asked and brought his siblings with him then they would all be dead now and she wouldn't have to be dealing with a situation like this.

"T-They said something else… about a princess waking up, her name was princess Is–" Edmund stammered, flinching as if he had been hit by the ice cold stare that the witch was giving him. He had heard from the beavers all about the white witch and the princess but he didn't believe it, Edmund thought that they were making it up and chose to ignore everything they said for some Turkish delight and the chance to be a prince.

"–Issa." Jadis snapped fed up with the human's annoying whimpering and stammering. Of course Jadis knew her name, she had her entire family killed, taken her kingdom and placed an irreversible curse on the princess. Jadis thought her problems with that blue eyed and blonde eyed child ended when she had fallen into that prolonged sleep but the news that Issa was awake just angered her further. "So the little princess had finally woken from her slumber after all this time! Why is she awake?"

"I-I don't k-know…" Edmund mumbled quietly under his breath.

"LIAR!" Jadis screamed as she pointed her wand directly in front of the boy.

Edmund flinched and even in his bound state he tried to scramble away as best as he could. "T-they said it was something to do with the prophecy."

Of course. Jadis knew about the prophecy and despite the fact that she had made it a crime punishable by death if anyone spoke of the former royal family she too had heard the rumors about the princess waking up if the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve came to narnia. By keeping Narnia in a constant frozen state all remaining humans had perished and the chances of Jadis losing her throne were slimmed down but she still wasn't going to risk any humans risking everything that she had worked for. "Of course… I should have known, like mother like daughter when it comes to the prophecy."

"Should we search for the princess?" Vardas questioned.

"No, keep searching for the other humans." Jadis had already dealt with the princess' destiny when she placed that curse on her and having her men looking for her would not do anything to prevent the prophecy. She needed the other three siblings and they were wasting time talking about a silly princess.

"Are you sure your majesty?"

If there was one thing Jadis hated more than humans then it was people questioning her choices. If she had not needed the wolf to help find the other humans than she would have killed him right there on the spot for questioning her. "Do not question me, now go!" Jadis screeched and Vargas, Edmund and Ginarrbrik all visibly winced as the witch's cry could be heard echoing throughout the woods.

Vardas bowed his head before running off, leaving the white witch to ponder in her thoughts. It was bad enough that Aslan was on the move but now the annoying princess was too. Jadis had allowed that child to live against her better judgment and it had backfired and she was not going to make the same mistake again. All four of the humans would die.


	5. Chapter 5

_A seven year old Princess Issa ran blindly through the halls of Cair Paravel as she cried her tiny little eyes out as her finger continued to throb in pain. The young princess was too busy looking at her finger that she failed to see what was in front of her and Issa eventually ran into a pair of legs, the force of which caused her to fall on to the floor. "Ow…" Issa sobbed as looked up to see her brother Nolan staring down at her._

_The fourteen year old prince hadn't been surprised that his sister had run into his legs as that was a usual occurrence but what had surprised Nolan was that Issa was crying because she had run into him. Not that the act it self was rare as Issa was prone to crying like any child. "Issa, what's with all the tears?" Nolan questioned as he bent down to talk to his sister._

_Issa sniffled as she held up her finger. "Cut."_

_Nolan nodded in understanding as he took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around his sister's bloody finger. "Ahh… I see, does it feel better now?"_

"_Yes." Issa hiccupped._

"_But I suppose it won't be completely better until papa see's it and uses his magic to make it better will it Issa?" Nolan asked and Issa nodded her head furiously and trying his best not to laugh Nolan scooped his little sister up into his arms. "Then we shall take you to see papa, little princess."_

_Wrapping her arms around her brother's neck, Issa allowed Nolan to carry her throughout the castle until they found their father in the palace kitchen talking to the chef. "Papa!" Issa called out stretching her arm out towards her father._

_King Caiden looked up to see his middle son carrying his only daughter, who had clearly been crying as her normally bright blue eyes were now red and Nolan's shoulder was considerably wet. "She cut her finger." Nolan explained as he handed his sister over to her father's waiting arms._

"_Thank you Nolan, I'll take it from here." King Caiden said and Nolan kissed the top of Issa's head before making his way out of the kitchen. The king took his daughter over to the sink where he took of the handkerchief and ran her finger under the cold tap. "Do you want to tell me how this happened?" _

_The young princess nodded her head tearfully as she clutched her cut finger. "Flower, for mama."_

_The king sighed as placed the handkerchief back round Issa's finger, he had thought as much, his daughter had a habit of cutting herself whilst picking flowers but it was never usually this deep. "Oh Issa… what have we told you about picking the roses? If you want a rose then you have to ask someone to get it for you."_

"_Sorry papa."_

"_I know you are Issa but you need to listen to what I tell you because papa only wants for you to be safe." King Caiden said as he brushed Issa's hair out of her eyes. "You know who is the most beloved in our kingdom?"_

"_Mama?" Issa squeaked._

"_No."_

"_Papa?"_

"_I wish my little flower but no."_

"_Frank?" Issa questioned as her tiny face bunched up into a frown and King Caiden let out a boisterous laugh as he ruffled his young daughter's beautiful sunshine gold hair before shaking his head. "Then who Papa? Is it Nolan or Corin?"_

"_No, the most beloved person in the whole of Narnia is you Issa, the sweetest little princess in the whole of Narnia and the jewel of our kingdom."_

Issa gazed at the diagonal scar on her right index finger, for an ugly scar it held a bittersweet memory, as whilst her family would never be able to comfort her in times of need again, the memories she had of them would suffice. Issa would take both the happy and sad time just as long as she those precious memories. Although Issa had been asleep for a hundred years, to her the loss of her family seemed like it was only yesterday and in a way it was. Her family had been dead for two years when she fell asleep and even then she had never got the chance to properly mourn the death of her family as she has been the prisoner of the white witch. Issa knew she'd never get over the loss of her family, as no matter how long she lived the gaping hole in her heart would never be filled. "Princess Issa, are you okay? Do you need something?" Caldor asked.

"No I'm fine Caldor, just thinking that's all…" Issa replied with a small shake of her head as the group continued their journey through the night. She didn't want to burden them with all their problems as they seemed tiny and insignificant compared to a tyrant monarch who made the lives of her subjects miserable for a hundred years. They were expected to reach Aslan's camp within less than two days, the journey was taking longer because Ulysses wanted to take a slightly longer route to avoid going anywhere near the base where the white witch was consolidating her army.

"About anything in particular?" Jessup questioned looking up to Issa.

"My family." Issa quietly replied after a while.

"You miss them."

"Everyday, it's hard to believe that they've been gone for all this time. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was asleep for a hundred years." Issa admitted as she thought of her family. Her father was everything you could want in a king; fair, just and most of all kind, then there was her beautiful and gentle mother. Even her brothers as arrogant and mischievous as they could be – especially Frank – were what you'd expect as the sons of a great king. If ever Issa needed her family, it was at a time like this where she was uncertain of everything that lay ahead of her.

"It's only natural to miss them princess, you suffered a terrible a loss at such a young age." Samson added and Issa had to blink her eyes repeatedly to stop herself crying, as at times the pain of it all was too much to bear.

Issa sniffled quietly as she carefully wiped her eyes. "I feel so alone without them and a part of me is scared that this feeling will never go away."

"You know princess the ones we love never truly leave us, we can always find them in our hearts" Sarabi said. "And if that isn't enough, then you'll always have us sweet princess."

"That's nice, thank you Sarabi." Issa replied as she managed to muster up a smile, Sarabi's words made her feel less alone as she began this long journey.


	6. Chapter 6

_A thirteen year old Issa watched her three brothers play fighting with each other and she laughed as Corin managed to knock Frank to the floor before he could realize what was happening. Frank hastily got to his feet and was about to charge at his brother when the doors to the great hall burst open and their mother Queen Genevieve ran into the room. "We must leave Cair Paravel now…" She announced as she made her way over to her children._

_All four children stopped laughing, they knew something serious was going as Narnia had plunged into dark times after the tree of protection has been destroyed. "Mother, what is going on?" Corin ventured._

_Queen Genevieve looked at her children, all four pairs of bright blue eyes looking at her expectantly waiting for the news that unknowingly would change their lives forever. Her husband Caiden loved his children more than anything in the world and telling the wonderful children that they had together the news that they would never see their sweet father again would destroy them all. "Your father is dead… the white witch has invaded narnia."_

_There was complete silence in the room until it was broken by a single sob by Issa and Frank or rather now King Frank XII immediately comforted her before turning his attention to his mother. "What happens now?" he asked._

"_Before he was m-murdered." The Queen began trying her best to remain composed for the sake of her children. They needed her more than ever and so she had to be strong for them. "Your father sent word that us and the rest of the family go into hiding in Archenland…" _

Issa woke up in a dead sweat and gasping for breath, for Issa that was the beginning of the end. The world as she knew it had ended the day her father had been murdered. For days after it had happened all that Issa could hear was her mother's voice in her head telling announcing her father's death. "Princess, are you okay?" Caldor asked, as he was currently standing guard whilst the others had slept. The group had made some progress on their journey to Aslan's camp as they had crossed both the telmar and archen river before they decided to rest for a few hours before continuing.

Trying to be as quiet as she could Issa stood up and made her way over to Caldor making sure she didn't disturb any of the others who were sleeping before she sat by the small campfire in the cave they were occupying. "It was a bad dream, it's nothing to worry about…" Issa replied. "I'm just so confused… none of this makes any sense to me at all in the slightest."

"It's been a long time Princess, I'm sure in time it'll become clearer to you." Caldor said.

Issa sighed quietly to herself, the word time was the one word that Issa hated the most in her vocabulary; it was a constant reminder of all she had left in this world. "And time is what I have, I've slept for a hundred years but that is nothing compared to what the white witch has left in store for me. My memories will forever remain in the past whilst I continue into the future with uncertainty…"

"Perhaps Aslan can help?" Caldor offered.

"No… curses are a very tricky and involve a huge amount of dark magic and only the white witch can break the curse and she will never break it because she wants me to suffer for my insolence…" Issa wearily said.

"Well I would not worry about the white witch for much longer, she won't be in power for much longer seeing as you, Aslan and the two sons of Adams and the two daughters of Eve are all here in narnia and like the prophecy said, the evil time will be over and done." Caldor reassured sensing the young princess' fears.

"My mother could see the future but her visions were always open to interpretation…" Issa began.

"That must have been a useful gift." Caldor noted. "Being able to see things before they happened."

Issa tearily smiled before taking a deep breath. "She said that seeing the future was a gift and it wasn't one that she could not abuse and her gift wouldn't allow her to… my mother could only seen what she was shown otherwise she and the rest of my family might not have died the way they did. But before she… passed away she had another vision and she told me that she saw the two sons of Adams and two daughters of Eve here in narnia and she called them our saviors."

"You don't believe?" Caldor questioned picking up on the doubt in the princess' voice

"I want to believe Caldor, I do but if these four humans are supposed to be our saviors then why didn't they come when we needed them…" Issa said as she wiped away her tears. "Why weren't they here when we needed them the most? It's been a hundred years…"

"I can't answer that Princess, perhaps Aslan may be able to provide the answers to your questions when we reach the camp."

But then Issa realized something as Caldor attempted to soothe her fears, ever since she had woken up she had made this all about herself. All the questions that she had asked involved the word I. Such as why have I been sleeping so long? This was never about her, this was about everyone else and as she sat there it all made sense to Issa. Yes, she was a victim of the white witch and yes Jadis had cursed her and had stolen Issa's family from her and taken her prisoner. But Issa wasn't the only one; in fact she had been one of the lucky ones as she slept through most of the queen's tyranny where as others hadn't been so lucky. "Do you believe in the prophecy Caldor?" Issa asked.

"Yes, I do believe that these four humans along with yourself Princess will restore peace to narnia."

_To be a good ruler, you must put the needs of the people before yourself. We serve the people, not the other way round… _

Issa's father had said it was something that his father had told him as a boy and his father had told him and so on. Even though Frank was the heir to the throne King Caiden had sat all of his children down individually and told them this. He told them all that it was a good lesson for them all to know and even though Issa had always understood what this had meant in a weird way it made everything clearer. There was still confusion but for the first time since she had woken up Issa had clarity.

Her people had dedicated their lives to protecting her and watching over her until she had awakened, there was also an entire army getting ready to fight for peace and justice in narnia once again and as the last living member of the narnia's royal family Issa would do everything she could to help, it was the least she could do for all those who had suffered at the hands of the white witch. "I promise I will be good then."

Caldor smiled at the princess. "I'd expect nothing less, your highness."


	7. Chapter 7

At the crack of dawn the group set off once again to continue their journey, Ulysses believed that they would arrive at Aslan's camp by nightfall if they were lucky considering they had yet to encounter the white witch or any of her minions. But Issa knew that it wasn't luck, if Jadis wanted to find then she would have found them already. She could recall that even before the white witch had invaded narnia that she had spies all throughout narnia, Issa figured that the only reason that they hadn't been target was that the witch was dealing with other matters. A few hours into their journey they were forced to stop as Hasfur's hoof was caught in a trap carefully hidden in the snow and once the trap was taken off his foot was bleeding quite severely.

"Leave me and go ahead." Hasfur said as he sat in the snow and the blood from his wound started to stain the crisp white snow.

Ulysses shook his head at the idea of leaving one of his men alone out in the open. "We never leave a man or faun behind."

"Forget about me we must get the princess to Aslan, I am just a mere fawn who is replaceable. But we cannot risk anything happening to the princess if you stand around here in the open."

Issa quietly dismounted Samson and made her way over to Hasfur and bent down in the snow and placed her hand over Hasfur's hoof and a soft golden light emitted from her hand and after a few moments Issa moved her hand away and the wound was healed. "You are not replaceable to me Hasfur and I want you to remember that from now on, we all go together or none of us go at all."

"T-that was amazing princess." Hasfur squeaked as he tested out his hoof, which showed no signs of it's previous injury.

"You can heal yourself and others?" Sarabi questioned.

"No it doesn't work like that, I can only heal the wounds of others not myself." Issa said with a smile before she glanced at the scar on her index finger, it seemed that her ability was another reminder to her that it was her duty to serve her people and take care of them.

Jessup smiled. "You are a truly wonderful person, Princess Issa."

Those weren't the words that Issa would use to describe herself but she chose not to comment and instead she made her way her back over to Samson. Until the quiet sound of bells caused her to freeze on the spot; she knew the sound of those bells anyway. Back she was a prisoner of the white witch, those bells had haunted her dreams and Issa knew that she'd never forget that sound as long as she lived. "It's her, it's the white witch…" Issa breathed.

The sounds of the bells was starting to get increasingly louder, which meant the witch was getting closer. "There's no where to go and not enough time to get the princess to safety…" Caldor said as there was clearly nowhere to hide as they were completely in the open and the witch would see there no matter where they tried to run to.

"Then we fight and hopefully, it'll give us enough time for Samson and the princess to get a head start away from the witch." Starfire said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Issa firmly stated. "Like I said, we either all go or none of us go and if your all staying then Samson and I are staying too."

Seven pairs of eyes all looked at Issa before each member of her guard bowed there head respectively before turning to the direction in which the bells were coming from and getting increasingly louder. The others all moved to stand in front of Issa and her view of the slay that was approaching was soon blocked by Ulysses. And when the sound of the bells was so loud, that it was clear enough that the slay was there, Issa watched as nothing happened and her curiosity soon got the better of her and she walked out from behind the man made shield that was protecting her and saw that it was not Jadis in the slay but rather a man in a red robe with a long white beard. "Ah, there you are Issa! For a moment I thought that I had missed you." The man said, his voice rich with joy and amusement.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't think I know who you are…" Issa wearily said although there was something oddly familiar about him.

"It's been a hundred years so I'll forgive you for not remembering me, sweet princess but it is I, Father Christmas." The man revealed. "And I have come to spread some Christmas joy."

"How is that even possible? Christmas hasn't come to Narnia in a hundred years." Hasfur questioned and Issa's ears picked up on that, she hadn't thought of Christmas at all since she had found out about the long Christmas. But she supposed that it did make sense, if the white witch wanted to keep everyone miserable throughout winter.

"The long winter is coming to an end as Aslan, the four human children and the princess are all on the move and soon to be together. The witch is beginning to lose her hold over narnia." Father Christmas revealed and the news seemed to bring Issa's companions such joy, which made Issa's heart soar as after everything that they and the rest of narnia had gone through these last hundred years they deserved some happiness. But it seemed that was not the only good news that Father Christmas had in store for them as he presented them with a bag full of food before turning to Issa. "The one gift that you truly want is the one thing I cannot give you for I have no control over life and death, dear princess but I do have something for you."

Issa nodded slowly as she knew he was referring to the fact that the one thing she could ever possibly want was her family. As royalty in a time where there was suffering and soon to be another war, she probably should want peace. But that wasn't what Issa wanted, al she wanted was her family. Father Christmas handed Issa a velvet pouch and when she opened it, she was that there was a silver hand mirror inside. "Thank you…" Issa said, not that she wasn't appreciative but she wasn't sure if a mirror was the best gift for her to get considering she had yet to age in a hundred years.

"This is no ordinary hand mirror, it is an enchanted mirror that will allow you see anything to you desire, all you have to do is ask so use it well Princess Issa." Father Christmas explained before he bid the group a fond farewell as he claimed he had a lot of work to catch up with.

Issa watched as her friends ate, choosing to pass on eating anything and instead she spent the time examining the mirror she was give. "Why don't you try it out and see how it works?" Sarabi asked.

"Show me…" Issa began before stopping, she was going to say her family but she realized that she didn't need to see their images in a mirror because she had them in her heart and besides she had another too. Sarabi, Ulysses, Jessop, Starfire, Hasfur, Samson and Caldor. Although she hadn't known them long but they had been taking care of her and protecting her, just like a family would do. Although they came from different species and looked different, they stood together untied as one and so Issa would do something for them, so she turned the mirror to them. "Show me… Aslan."

Issa couldn't see what the mirror was showing them but she heard an almighty roar and the look in her friends' eyes were worth it for her. As long as they were happy then she would try to be too and she knew seeing and meet Aslan, was going to be a huge honor for them all and giving them a small preview of the great Lion was the least she could do. Once the image had faded Issa saw something colorful sticking out from the white snow and crouching down she scrapped away some of the snow to investigate what this colorful item was and she was surprised as to what it was. "It's a flower…" she slowly said as she looked to the others.

"A flower? It cannot be, flowers or anything of that kind have not grown in narnia since the long winter began. It's impossible…" Sarabi said as she joined Issa looking at the flower.

"The white witch's power over narnia must be fading even faster, the long winter is finally ending and spring is finally returning…"


	8. Chapter 8

Peter, Susan and Lucy had been at Aslan's camp for a few hours and getting used to the fact that they were indeed going to war in the next few days. Aslan had warned them that the next few days would be full of preparation especially for Peter as he was expected to lead them into battle. The three siblings were starting to get over the initial shock of talking animals and the fact that they were in a magical world and that all of Narnia's thought that they were their saviors. Lucy and Susan were in the middle of having something to eat whilst they were watching Peter practicing sword fighting with Oreius, when they were interrupted by the sound of horns blowing. "What's going on?" Peter asked, stopping in his tracks.

"She's here!" Oreius replied as he sheathed his sword.

Susan looked at her brother and sister in confusion before turning back to Orieus. "Who's here? The witch?" she questioned.

"The stars foretold that the sound of the trumpets would bring about the return of the serene one who has been lost to us for the past hundred years. And now it is time for us to gather to meet the last princess of narnia, who has finally arrived." Orieus revealed.

The sound of horns blowing again alerted everyone to the sound of someone approaching the camp momentarily and as the Pevensie's joined Aslan, Orieus and the others they noticed a clocked figure on a horse with an small escort. The horse suddenly came to a stop and the figure took of their hood to reveal themselves, immediately everyone around started to bow and the Pevensie's best guess was that it was the princess that everyone was waiting for, as even though no one had seen her in a hundred years her beauty was apparently legendary. This certainly seemed true, as the princess was indeed extraordinarily beautiful with long golden hair that trailed down her back and blue eyes that shone like stars. "Wow… she is really beautiful!" Lucy squeaked in excitement, ever since she had found out about the princess she had been looking forward to see her and wondered if Issa would be like all princesses in her storybook. And she wasn't disappointed.

"Shhh… Lucy!" Susan hushed.

When the procession was halfway down, the horse that the princess was riding came to a stop and a faun that was part of the royal escort helped the princess down from her horse. She continued to walk until she was mere feet in front of Aslan before curtsying and Aslan bowed his head in return. "Welcome Princess Issa, it is good to have you home." Aslan said and the whole crowd interrupted into cheers and as Issa turned to the crowd, two birds flew over to her and placed an intertwining gold and silver ivy circlet

"Thank you Aslan, but it would not be possible if it nor for my dear friends who risked their lives to protect and escort me." Issa said as she motioned to her seven friends who had made up her escort once the crowd had stopped cheering.

Aslan strode over to the group and they all bowed when he reached them. "Rise dear friends, you have done your princess and I proud, narnia owes you a debt of gratitude."

"We need no thanking Aslan, it was our honor to serve both you and the princess, we only ask if you'll us to stay and allow us the privilege in joining your army." Ulysses said speaking n behalf of the group as they all rose from the ground.

"The honor would be all mine."

Issa waited until Aslan stopped speaking before she turned her attention back to the crowd, she didn't exactly have this all written down or know what exactly she was trying to say. But Issa new she had to say some something ad she hoped that they would understand what she was trying to convey to them. "Friends old and new I must humbly apologize that it has take me so long to join you, I never expected to be unavailable for so long. I hope that you will believe me when I say that I did not intend to abandon Narnia when she needed me the most... I know from first hand experience the tyranny that the witch has inflicted on Narnia and our people and I hope you will trust me when I say that I will not stand by and let it continue any longer… the fight ahead will not be easy, it will be tough. But if will stand united, shoulder to shoulder then I assure you that we will reclaim our land in the name of Aslan."

The crowd went into uproar once more before they started chanted. "Down with the witch! Long live the princess and Aslan! Down with the witch! Long live the princess and Aslan!" they all happily cried several times and Issa watched her subjects rejoice and she felt happy for the first time since she had woken up, in fact Issa couldn't even remember when she been this happy, it had been that long. But those times were ending; the time of the white witch was coming to an end and as the last surviving member of the former royal family that stood for peace and justice Issa would make sure peace would return.

Issa would see that the happy times that she lived and grown up in would be restored. Throughout history she may be known as the last princess of Narnia, but Issa doubted that the title would remain with her for too long. The sons and daughters of Adam and Eve would no doubt eventually provide heirs for the throne like King Frank, Issa's ancestor and the first King of Narnia. And that provided Issa with a small amount of hope as she would be able to watch the legacy that her family started continue to grow and the idea of watching narnia and her people prosper sounded rather good to Issa. Despite the fate she the horrible fate that the white witch had resigned her to.

Becoming lost in her thoughts Issa failed to notice that Aslan had rejoined her until he softly spoke to her. "Come dear Issa, I believe it is time that we talk in private."

Looking at the great Lion, Issa slowly nodded as there was undoubtedly a lot of things that the two of them needed to talk about, things Issa needed to know. If she was to help lead her people into the future then Issa would need to understand her past.


	9. Chapter 9

Issa followed into Aslan into a large red tent and quietly sat down on the floor as tried to clear her head of the millions of questions that she had in her head. There were so many things that she wanted to ask and wanted to know however she didn't know where to start from. "Where were you when we needed you Aslan? Everyone has so much faith that you'd come and save us but you never did." Issa wearily began.

"This may be difficult for you to understand Princess, whilst I do watch over Narnia I cannot solve all of Narnia's problems, there are some problems that have to be solved on one's own." Aslan replied.

Aslan was right, Issa didn't understand so instead she chose to move on to her next pressing question. "Why have I been sleeping for the past hundred years? I abandoned my people and was allowed to sleep whilst they continued to suffer at the hands of the White Witch."

"It was for your own protection Issa, I never expected the witch to cause you so much pain and harm, to then curse you and take you prisoner. When you were finally rescued I knew that we had to hide you, as the witch would not give up looking for you unless she figured that you were no longer a threat to her. I wanted to give you the first sense of peace since you had lost your family." Aslan stated as he sat in front of Issa. "Your father and your family gave their lives to protect Narnia, so I would protect the person they loved the most and so I put you to sleep until it was the right time for you to awaken…"

"The right time? How did you know that it was the right time? Or that I'd have to sleep for a hundred years." Issa questioned as none of this was making any sense to me.

"I didn't, the prophecy was made before the start of narnia and as you know prophecy's don't give an indication of when they might happen. But deep magic runs through narnia and it was that magic that would bring forth the four children to break the white witch's power of narnia, which told me it was time for you to awaken."

"I-I don't understand Aslan…"

"Your mother could see the future and you know that she foresaw the four Pevensie's children but shortly before her death she saw something else, something that changed everything for her and she came to see me." Aslan slowly began.

"I don't remember her ever saying anything to me, I knew that she had seen the four human children but I don't recall mama seeing anything before the witch invaded narnia." Issa said more to herself than Aslan, she couldn't actually believe what she was hearing and even though she knew Aslan had no reason to lie to her. But Issa knew her mother and she knew that her mother would never have kept anything this important from her.

"She didn't tell you, Genevieve thought it was best that you weren't to know." Aslan said.

"What did she see that was so important that she couldn't tell me?" Issa demanded, as she became confused as her mother had always been honest with her and never kept secrets from any of her children but apparently that didn't seem to the case.

"She saw several things; her death and your time as the witch's prisoner, this conversation and most importantly she saw you standing side by side with the two sons of Adams and the daughter's of Eve fighting alongside them to free Narnia… And lastly Genevieve said that she saw you; her only daughter as a grown woman who was happy and most importantly loved and cherished. That was the most important thing, your mother knew that you were a part of the prophecy and she asked me to protect you, as she knew that she wouldn't be able to."

"Mama knew that she was going to die? She knew about all of this?" Issa slowly began but she stopped when she realized that there was something that Aslan wasn't telling her. "Who else knew?"

"Myself, your parents and your brothers."

"Are you telling me that my family all died for me? They all knew about all of this?" Issa said as she struggled to contain her tears but it was pretty hard for her as she was certain that her already broken heart had just been smashed into a million pieces.

"Yes. They all knew you had to survive in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled."

Issa felt sick to her stomach as the memories of her family being slain in front of her were now all the more painful as Issa now knew that they had sacrificed themselves to allow her to survive. "W-why me? Why not Frank? He was king… or how about Nolan or Corin? They would have been better choices."

"By seeing you with the Pevensie children in her vision, your mother understood that and so did the rest of your family."

"I miss them so much… to me it hasn't been a hundred years since I lost them, it feels like only yesterday and I sometimes feel that the pain I feel will never go away. I loved them with all my heart…" Issa quietly said wiping her eyes as she tried to wrap her head around this news.

"Your family loved you just as much and they didn't want to leave you but they died knowing that you would fight for what they all believed in and help restore peace to Narnia." Aslan said in an effort to comfort the distressed princess. "I promise you Issa that you will see them again."

Issa nodded her head for reasons she didn't exactly know why, she didn't understand any of this and she wished that she were still asleep so that she couldn't feel any of this heartache. But instead of dwelling on it she decided to focus on something more important and she stood up and peeked out of the tent to see the said children of the prophecy. "The humans… I seem to have only seen three children when I arrived. Where is the fourth human? The second son of Adam?" Issa questioned, quietly sniffling.

"A prisoner of the white witch."

At least she'd have something in common with him, Issa bitterly thought. Perhaps they could even compare their stories about the pain they suffered at the hands of the White Witch's hand. As she thought of this, Issa realized that this was another thing that didn't make any sense. "If they all came together how did she manage to capture one of them and not the rest?"

"Edmund like his sister Lucy had been to Narnia not long before his older siblings Peter and Susan had arrived with the two of them. Unfortunately he came across the white witch who managed to lure him into joining her and he's now paying the price for that." Aslan said with a small bow of his head.

"She's not killed him yet?" Issa asked in relative surprise.

"No I believe Jadis has something else planned for Edmund but what it is, I am unsure of. But for now the son of Adam lived but for how much longer I cannot be certain of…"


	10. Chapter 10

Aslan and Issa spent over an hour in the tent talking until eventually Issa came out and walked around the grounds of the camp for a while, talking to various creatures until she finally felt comfortable to go and meet the two daughters of Eve and the one son of Adam. After the shocking news that she had received from Aslan, Issa had to use every ounce of her courage to make her way over to the three and as soon as Lucy spotted her she bowed and Peter and Susan quickly followed suit. When Issa had reached them once more she sat down on her knees and using one finger she tilted up Lucy's chin so she could see her. "You must be Lucy."

Lucy beamed at the recognition. "Your Princess Issa… your even more beautiful then everyone said you were!"

"And to that I would reply that you are a finer beauty and I insist you call me Issa, there is no need for formalities between us." Issa said as she took Lucy's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze before turning her attention to Peter and Susan. "And welcome Peter and Susan, I apologize for everything that you've had to endure since you've arrived; this is not the Narnia I would have wished you to have seen if I had any control in this. But Jadis has changed my home since I was away…"

"Jadis?" Peter asked in the confusion.

"The White Witch, even she as wicked as she is has a name although few people dare call her by it." Issa quipped in a sarcastic manner as she undid her clock and let it sit beside her on the ground.

"We were told the white witch placed a spell on you a hundred years ago which strops you form aging." Susan said. "Is that really true?"

Issa nodded carefully. "Indeed she did, not long after Jadis conquered Narnia I refused to join her, and as such the white witch placed a terrible curse on me; the gift of time. I have lived over a hundred years and I have yet to age a day from when the curse was cast but in time I will until the day when narnia reaches the end of it's days, then I am destined to die a more horrible death than death itself."

"That is horrible princess, aren't you scared?" Lucy asked as she gasped in shock.

"Not at all young Lucy, whilst a fool would not be afraid of death I am neither a fool nor am I afraid of death in the slightest as whilst the witch's curse continues it's purpose to torment me every day, I live knowing that someday it won't and I wait for the day when I can be reunited with my family once again."

"You miss them." Lucy noted.

"There isn't a moment of the day that I don't miss my wise father, my kind mother or even my brothers for there is nothing greater than the love of a family and the loss of that is overwhelming but the love I have for my family and the love they had for me allows me to go on."

"Ja- the white witch, she has our brother Edmund." Peter reluctantly admitted.

"I know she does but do not fear Peter, I know that you are all worried about him but your brother is doing as well as can be expected." Issa said as she attempted to reassure him. "I have a way in which you can see your brother if you would like to see him but you must promise me that you will not do anything rash. We will get your brother back soon but rushing into things full of anger and rage is not the way we'll do it."

Susan looked at Peter and Lucy before nodding slowly. "We promise."

Issa slowly took out the silver hand held mirror that she was given from out of her clock. "I was given this mirror recently and it allows me to see anyone or anything I desire as long as I ask… Show me the son of Adam; Edmund."

Susan, Peter and Lucy all gasped in shock as Issa turned the mirror to them and it showed Edmund tied against a true with a busted lip and several bruises. "We have to go get him! We can't let him stay with her any longer!" Peter angrily yelled as he got up.

"I understand your anger Peter but we cannot ride in with our swords blazing, it will only add fuel to the fire and motivate the witch into killing your brother." Issa calmly stated as she placed the mirror back on the ground and motioned for Peter to sit back down which eventually she did.

"How bad is she Issa?" Lucy asked."

"Where to begin?" Issa replied with a ling heartfelt sigh. "Well Jadis has no understanding of kindness, compassion or love although she can be charming and persuasive when she wants something. However she cruel and sadistic, with no thought about others as all she cares about is herself and is obsessed with power not to mention that she is cold and calculating and nothing will stand in her way."

Susan gasped in shocked. "Is she really that bad?"

"Worse." Issa said with a small chuckle.

"What is so funny about that?"

"I will tell you in due time Susan, now don't you worry."

"It's that why she put the curse on you Issa because she doesn't care about anyone?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes, she had already taken my family and my kingdom away from me and she wanted to punish me for refusing to join her so she placed the curse on me before proceeding to keep my captive for two years." Issa said with a conflicted look in her eyes, which wasn't lost by Peter or Susan.

Susan's eyebrows rose so high that they could have disappeared into her hairline if they rose any higher. "You were her prisoner for two years?"

"Seems like it was an eternity yet an incredibly short one as I don't remember much of my time spent as her prisoner. Not long after I was rescued by some of the bravest men I have ever met I fell into the deep sleep that I have only just awaken from." Issa softly commented.

"What happened to you during all those years that you were sleeping?" Peter questioned.

"From what I've been told, it was decided that my slumbering self would remain in narnia, the risk of moving me to Archenland and the white witch finding out was too great and so I was lying in a closely guard and hidden tomb for the last hundred years sleeping until the day when you all arrived and Aslan returned so I could wake." Issa said with a small smile as she squeezed Lucy's hand. "So I guess I should be thanking you for that!"

"Your welcome Princess!" Lucy happily beamed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Issa focus."

"But something's clearly going on Starfire, you heard the commotion and that was Susan that had gone off. Maybe we should go and see what's going on…" Issa said as she lowered her bow and arrow to look off into the distance off in the direction of the river where the noise has been coming from.

Starfire nodded as she too was curious as to what was going on but there were important things at hand as Aslan himself had given her the task of helping the princess prepare for the upcoming battle. Although the princess was indeed a fine and very skilled archer, it had been a hundred years since the princess had last did any kind of archery. "I did hear the commotion but you cannot let it distract you because in the battle if you let the distractions get to you then you will lose focus and miss your shot not to mention leave yourself open to harm. So you must keep your ears open but your mind focused on the task Princess, now focus."

Issa sighed, Starfire was right and as curious as she was she'd find out later so now it was back to work. Issa picked up an arrow and got herself into position before nocking the arrow and then proceeding to use the Mediterranean draw to lightly hold the arrow on the string. In one fluid moment Issa then raised and drew her bow, despite the fact that before today it had been a hundred years since she had last done this she didn't even have to check that her inner elbow should be parallel to the ground or that her bow was still vertical. As she remembered what Starfire had just told her, so she kept her focus on the target whilst keeping her ears open to what could be going on in the back ground until she released the bow string and the arrow missed by far. "I will never be able to get this!" Issa complained as she put the arrow down and looked at her fingers which were cracked and stained with her own blood.

"Princess it will take time but your getting there…"

Everyone kept telling Issa that, they said her memories would fully come back with time as would her archery skills. But the funny thing was as much time as Issa had she really didn't have time as they were going to war in days. She did not have time to have her mind catch up with her body as her mind was still stuck in the time of a hundred years ago. Issa kept doing what she was told to the point that her fingers were bleeding as she continued to try and get her muscle memory to recall the skills that she had seemed to forget.

"Keep going." Starfire replied.

Despite the pain in Issa's hands and wrist she laughed. "You know you remind me of Malia, the centauress that my father got to teach me archery. The first lesson that we had she told me that if trusted and respected my bow and arrow then they would protect and serve me well and I've always remembered that."

"She was right, it is something that every archer and archeress must learn and it was a very wise lesson." Starfire replied.

"When I started I was completely terrible like I am now and I wanted to give up but Malia wouldn't let me nor would papa so I didn't. I kept going and working hard but I could never hit the target it in the middle and it upset me because I was capable of doing it but when it came to me actually doing it for reason it would never happen." Issa began as she picked up another arrow and started the process all over again. "But as always Malia knew what to say to quell my fears."

"And what did she tell you?" Starfire questioned as she watched Issa raise her bow and eye up the target.

"She said '_Princess Issa your senses and nerves are exceptional, continue to sharpen them and if the enemy still gets in your way stretch a single piece of string across your heart and then use your body and soul to release that fatal arrow'_." Issa recited as she released the bow and this time it hit the target at the very edge and Issa just sighed. "And I do that every time I prepare to shoot an arrow, but it just doesn't seem to be working…"

"Don't worry about it princess, it will come back with time, practice and patience…"

"Being here now reminds me of how much I love archery, whenever I pick up an arrow I feel like flames are running through my body, like a sensation that I was craving. If that makes any sense."

"Because it's part of who you are Princess Issa and every time you pick up a bow or an arrow it reminds you of that." Starfire replied.

"Papa oddly enough said the same thing… I was never been one for conflict or fighting but papa wanted me to learn archery so I could learn how to defend myself and my kingdom and despite my discomfort about it he told me that at times we must fight for what we believe but only when our problems cannot be solved by talking. I guess he was right…" Issa sadly said with a small sigh before shaking her head, after the revelations that her whole family knew they were going to die and didn't tell her, had made Issa very confused and as such she didn't like dwelling on the matter much.

"Issa…" a voice began which didn't sound like Starfire but rather like Lucy's and turning around Issa spotted the three Pevensie's making their way towards her.

"I'm sorry Son of Adam and Daughters of Eve but whatever it is that you want to say to the princess it must wait as she must practice." Starfire began.

"It's fine Starfire, after all you said distraction will be present on the battle field and besides if we have to re teach myself to ride and shoot I surely must be capable of shooting and talking." Issa quipped in amusement as she picked up an arrow. "So firstly hello to you all and what can I do for you all on this beautiful day?"

"Something just happened–" Susan began from where they stood on the sidelines to watch and talk to Issa, completely out of her way of fire.

"Yes we heard the sound of your horn and the commotion, what exactly happened?" Issa questioned as she coked the arrow before lightly drawing it to the string before raising her bow.

"Susan and Lucy were attacked by Maugrim, the captain of the witch's secret police and another wolf" Peter revealed.

Issa wasn't expecting to hear that, then again she wasn't really sure of what she was expecting to hear and when she turned to look at Peter and his sisters, her accidently loosened her grip on the arrow, releasing it and Issa sighed as she expected the arrow to stray for off but none the less it hit the middle of target much to the surprise of Issa, impressing them all especially Susan who had yet to accomplish a shot like that. "Are you both okay, they didn't hurt you at all?" Issa questioned.

"No but Peter managed to stop the captain by…" Susan trailed off. "You know..."

"Killed him." Issa put quite simply and the others nodded.

"Then Aslan knighted him; Sir Peter wolf's-bane, knight of narnia!" Lucy squeaked in excitement.

"Congratulation Sir Peter." Issa began as she loaded another arrow but stopped midway as something came to her. "But what about the other wolf? If they know were here then Jadis could stage an early attack…"

"Orieus and his soldiers are following him back to the witch's camp most likely and hopefully they might be able to rescue Edmund." Peter noted with a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Do not worry children if Orieus has gone and finds that your brother is there at the witch's camp, then he will be brought back." Starfire added.

Issa picked up another arrow and she avoided looking at her fingers as they started bleeding again, she was going to be here all day and night until she got this right. But she gave a reassuring smile to the Pevensie's, she knew that words could only do so much for them right now but they would do for now until their brother was back with them once more. "Starfire is right, I know for a fact that Edmund will be found and be brought back to you, so just keep reminding yourself that you'll see him soon and I promise everything will be okay…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Issa! There you are I've been looking all over for you princess!" Lucy cried as she ran over to Issa and wrapped her arms around Issa and the sheer force alone was enough to knock Issa's circlet off her head. "You were right Issa! He's back! Edmund is back!"

"I'm glad to hear that Edmund has been returned to where he rightfully belongs but my question to you Lucy is why are you here instead of with your brother? I know that we both think highly of each other but I would have thought that you would of like to be with him instead of me." Issa questioned with a small chuckle as she removed Lucy's arms from around her waist so she could bend down and pick up her circlet to put it back on her head. Issa found the youngest Pevensie to be a delight and Lucy reminded Issa of herself – just by thinking that it made Issa feel very old and she had to remind herself that she was. She may still physically be thirteen but she was a hundred and fifteen years old.

"Well he's currently talking to Aslan and besides I want you and Edmund to meet!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I do not want to intrude on such a reunion, this is a time for you and the rest of your family Lucy and there is plenty of time for me to formally meet your brother, so there is no need to rush."

"Don't be so silly Issa!" Lucy said as she grabbed Issa's hand and pulled her along to where Susan and Peter were standing and watching Aslan and Edmund were talking and they all stood there and waited in silence until Aslan motioned for Edmund to join the rest of them and slowly following behind him.

"What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with you brother." Aslan stated to the Pevensie children but the carefully hidden look that he given Issa suggested something different before he left the five children alone.

"Hello…" Edmund wearily began.

"Oh Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Edmund followed by Susan and Issa couldn't help but smile at the interaction and affection between them. Although it made her miss her own family, she was glad to see the Pevensie's reunited and happy despite everything they had been through since arriving in Narnia.

"How are you feeling Son of Adam or should I say Edmund?" Issa found herself to be asking as looked into Edmund's brown eyes and saw the weariness that didn't just come from being tired but of the suffering he had endured at the hands of the white witch. Issa recognized it because she was certain that her eyes held the exact same look.

"I'm feeling kind of tired." Edmund timidly replied.

Lucy let go of Edmund but took his hand and pulled him forward towards Issa before stopping when she was standing in between the two of them. "Ed, we'd like to introduce you to Princess Issa!" Lucy squeaked in excitement.

Before Issa could say anything Edmund was bowing and so she decided to curtsey back, after all it was the polite thing to do. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Edmund and on behalf of my people, we are beyond happy to have you here and please call me Issa, unless you like your sister enjoy calling me both Issa and Princess Issa then you can call me either."

"I-It's nice to meet you too Issa." Edmund quietly stuttered and Issa couldn't help but smile at his nervousness, it wasn't surprising that he was feeling overwhelmed given everything that he had just come from. Sincerity and kindness were not some of the witch's best traits.

"That's a nasty cut you have on your lip Edmund, do you mind if I take a look at it?" Issa began and Edmund shook his head, so Issa walked closer to him and when she raised her hand he flinched slightly. So Issa quietly whispered some reassuring word into his ears that was only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "I promise I will not cause you any harm Edmund, just look into my eyes and it won't hurt anymore…"

There was something about Issa that Edmund immediately trusted; despite everything he had done she had greeted him with warmness and kindness. Based on what the witch had said, he was expecting someone else as the princess and not the girl with extraordinary beautiful girl in front of him. "I trust you."

Issa smiled as her blue eyes met Edmund's brown eyes and as they kept their eyes on each other, she slowly and carefully placed her thumb over the cut on his lip and brushed it gently before stepping back. "All better, I presume?"

Edmund touched his lip and found that it didn't hurt anymore and he turned to look at his brother and sisters in amazement before turning back to Issa. "How did you do that?" Susan asked when Edmund couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"I have a gift, which allows me to heal the wounds of others and I have a duty to make sure everyone here is safe and well. What kind of princess would I be if I ignored the suffering of others around me and not use my gift to heal their wounds when their hurt?" Issa quipped.

"Issa, may I have a moment of your time?" Aslan called out from the distance.

"I'll take that as my que to leave, I hope you'll feel better Edmund and if any of you need anything from me don't hesitate to come and find me. If not I will see all four of you later." Issa said bidding them all goodbye before turning around and walking towards Aslan.

"Issa!"

Stopping in her path Issa turned around and was surprised to see Edmund running towards with an awfully guilty look on his face. "Edmund, what's the matter?" she asked.

"She knows." Edmund began nervously. "The witch I mean, she knows that your awake and that you're here."

"I know she does and given the history between Jadis and I have together, I'm not too surprised that she knows that I've woken up but thank you for telling me Edmund, I really appreciate it." Issa replied.

"I-I think it's my fault, she asked me and I told her! I didn't mean to tell her but she asked and it just came out. I am so sorry Issa, this is all my fault…" Edmund stammered as he looked down at his feet.

Issa took a step closer to Edmund and using both her hands she tilted Edmund's head up so she could look him in the eyes. "Edmund I don't blame you and I never want you to apologize for something that isn't your fault. The white witch would have found out I was awake anyway and if you didn't tell her she may have killed you. I understand better than anyone here what you've been through and suffered at Jadis' hands so you never have to apologize to me for doing what you did in order to survive because I for one and am glad that you here now and safe. So I hereby order as the princess of Narnia for you to stop apologizing for what happened in the past and look forward to the future."

"T-thank you."

"It was my pleasure Edmund, now go back to your family and get some rest. I'll check in on you in a short while." Issa said as she let go of Edmund and smiled as she watched him walk away. It was nice to see people get the happy ending they deserved especially Edmund after everything he had gone through, now she just had get that same happy ending for the rest of her people. And then maybe once her people got theirs, maybe she would get one too…


	13. Chapter 13

Aslan and Issa walked through the camp ground until they found a secluded part of the camp to talk yet with a view of what was going on in the rest of the camp. "Finally all four of the Pevensie's are reunited once again and it won't be long until we go into battle." Issa quietly noted as her mind wondered back to the prophecy and it made her think of her mother. Queen Genevieve foresaw her daughter fighting alongside the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve and now all five of them were together, preparing to head into battle.

"Yes, I hear from Starfire that your progressing well and based on what is aw yesterday your archery is just as good as ever."

"Starfire is too kind, I'm getting there very slowly… my body works differently form how it did before and I'm trying to adjust to the changed. It's hard but I'm going to keep working on it." Issa said with a small weary laugh, as she eyes wondered briefly to her bloody fingers. "But that isn't what you wanted to talk about Aslan. "Your worried about Edmund aren't you Aslan? You think that he has or will have revenge in mind for the white witch after all that she did to him."

"How did you know that Issa?" Aslan asked with a small chuckle.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out, given what had happened. It's a natural conclusion to get to considering the impression that Jadis leaves on people and her lack of social skills." Issa quietly replied.

"Wise words from the daughter of a very wise king, you are your father's daughter Issa. Your father was very good at picking up on what was bothering the people around him and I see you have that same ability." Aslan began. "I'm afraid that the younger Son of Adam may seek revenge on the witch after his experience with her. After everything that has happened, it would only be natural for him to want revenge"

"I wouldn't be too surprised either, I'd be a liar if I said that I hadn't thought of revenge after everything that the witch had done to me." Issa replied, making the witch pay for all the harm that she had caused Issa was very tempting but it was also a very dangerous path as taking on the witch was not for the faint hearted not to mention the witch was very powerful.

"The two of you are connected in a way that most of us can never understand as you are the only other person who could understand what Edmund is going through as you yourself have experienced something similar."

Issa sighed as she glanced over to the camp where everyone was busy working, preparing for the battle that would hopefully change their lives for the better, Aslan was right in a manner of speaking as her and Edmund were connected by the fact they had both been taken prisoner by the white witch and had lived to tell the tale because some weren't that lucky. Jadis hated humans and Edmund was one and Issa was human for the most part except for that small part on her mother's side of the family. The two of them were extremely lucky to still be alive considering Issa had seen Jadis kill in person. "You can see the damage she's done to him just by looking into his eyes, it's not obvious but when I looked into Edmund's eyes I could see it. The fear, the hurt, the terror and that's just the beginning. She changes you. Ever since I was rescued from her prison, I haven't been the same girl I was before she took over Narnia. I see things differently now, I admit that I'm more sceptical than I was before if you can imagine that. Jadis took everything from me; my family, my kingdom and myself. I guess it's fair to say that she ruined my life."

"But what makes you different is that your not attempting to gain revenge, the witch would naturally be expecting you to retaliate for what she did to you but you haven't Issa, it's very admirable and not many others would be able to do the same." Aslan noted.

"After the loss I have suffered it would be natural to want revenge but if I did take it, then it wouldn't make me any better then the white witch nor would it change what had happened to me or my family. So instead of dwelling on it, I make the best of it and I'm moving forward for myself and my people and I think that's what my father and the rest of my family would want and it helps that I've been sleeping for a hundred years." Issa quipped, her life hadn't exactly been the easiest in the last but thinking about it her life could have been worst of she had still been a captive of the white witch. That thought alone actually terrified Issa and made her blood run cold.

"That's exactly why I want you to keep an eye on Edmund, you know what he's going through so he'll need your guidance princess." Aslan solemnly replied.

Issa carefully nodded her head. "But what about Peter? The elder Son of Adam seems to be more angry than Edmund over what happened and he's as likely to go down the path of revenge as much as Edmund and if that happens he'll be useless to us in battle."

"You make a fair and valid point Issa and I'll keep an eye on Peter but from what I saw yesterday, he'll be a good leader in the upcoming battle."

"Then I'll do whatever I can to help you and Edmund." Issa replied with a small smile but there still doubts in the back of her mind. Although she couldn't see the future like mother but Issa was her mother's daughter and there was something telling her that something bad was going to happen and it involved the Pevensie boys.


	14. Chapter 14

_Issa was dreaming, it was a dream that she had dreamt many times before she had fallen into that hundred year sleep. It was the day that the witch had taken her prisoner; the day in which Issa's mother and brothers had all been murdered in front of her. The dream always started off the same, with the five of them surrounded by the white witch and her army but instead of being in her usual place of behind her brothers, Issa was now standing next to the white witch. Her actual self and her family were now standing in front of her. Issa looked at her mother, as beautiful as she remembered with her blonde hair and green eyes as she stood in front of her children, knowing full well that she was about to die._

"_Poor little miserable Queen Genevieve, you and your stupid brats should really give up, you have nowhere to run and nothing you can do can stop me, so give up and join me or perish like the others have…"_

_Genevieve looked at the white witch with pure determination is her eyes. "We will never join you Jadis and you will never win because when Adam's flesh and Adam's throne sits at Cair Paravel throne the evil times shall be over and done."_

"_Stupid woman! As insolent as your pathetic husband but never mind you'll be joining him soon!" The white witch cried as she plunged her sword into Genevieve's heart, killing her instantly._

"_MAMA!" Issa saw herself as she watched her mother's dead body fall to the ground, her eyes still open, she tried to go to her body but her brothers stopped her and proceeded to keep them behind her._

"_Whose next?" Jadis cackled in amusement as she pulled her sword out of Genevieve's chest. "Or do you all desire to meet the same fate as you weak parents?" _

_Nolan was next, he told his siblings of his love before them before stepping forward to face the witch. Just like his mother in more than appearance with the same blonde hair and the same shape eyes, Nolan's bright blue eyes showed no fear even as his body fell to the ground besides their mother, the sweetest and kindest of all her brothers lying dead at the age of twenty. _

"_ISSA!" Those were last ever word Issa heard Nolan say; her name._

_Just like his brother the middle prince, spoke of his love for his siblings and then fell Corin, he was dead before he even hit the ground landing on his front on the other side of their mother and Issa could only see his dark curls and one of his blue eyes. He was only seventeen years old, so mischievous and cheeky but beloved by everybody._

"_ISSA!" Just like Nolan, Corin's last word was Issa._

_Now it was just two of them, Issa and Frank, both of them left at the mercy of the white witch as Issa watched as her brother turned his back to her and the witch to talk to her sort of younger self who he was protecting. She remembered this conversation, how Frank made everything feel better, how he comforted her before the witch took him away from her. "Listen to me Issa everything will be okay, it will all work itself out somehow, just always remember that for me, okay? I love you Issa."_

_It was weird for Issa watching something she experienced, watching her inconsolable self having the last conversation she would have with her brother before he was about to be killed. Somehow how despite the fact she had run this scene in her head more times than she could count, she missed Frank subtly tell her that she was going to survive this. "I-I love you too Frank…" The real Issa said at the same time as her other self told Frank._

"_How sickeningly sweet and pathetic." Jadis sneered as she drew her sword and stabbed Frank in the back, directly in his heart._

_And so the last to fall was Frank, the last of the sons of Caiden and the last king of Narnia with his sword still in his hand. Twenty-three years old, a double for the king with big brown hair and big blue eyes, a natural born leader with courage, strength and loveable amount of arrogance, stabbed in the back of the chest knowing he would die bur chose to spend his last moments comforting his sister instead of sighting. And like his brothers he landed close to his mother and his last words were Issa._

"_Now all that's left is the little Princess Issa, so tell me child will you make the same mistake as the rest of your family and join them as they are? Or have you seen the error of their ways and will join me and follow in my footsteps to conquer narnia!" Jadis demanded._

_Issa remembered this moment, she could never forget it as it was engrained in her memory and would be for as long as she lived. The version of herself that she was watching looked down to the snow covered floor where the bodies of her mother and brothers laid dead and she remembered how brave they were. "I will never be yours… you creature!" Issa spluttered._

"_Is that so?" Jadis demanded gritting her teeth together._

"_Go ahead and kill me you evil witch! You've taken everything for me so you might as well take my life now but you will never take narnia! You may think that you have won but you will never be the true ruler of narnia and the prophecy and it says that you will be defeated!" Issa firmly stated, standing her ground. She would be brave._

"_Insolent child! I will teach you to tell me about the prophecy! You will regret the day that you ever crossed my path Princess Issa!" Jadis cried as she drew her wand and pointed at Issa's neck._

Issa woke up and immediately sat up, gasping for breath as she tried to gather her thoughts and make sense of this dream. It was the first time since she had woken up from that deep slumber that she had dreamt that dream. When she was the witch's prisoner, she used to dream of that night all the time whilst she slept in the palace dungeons. "It was just a dream…" Issa told herself and it was a half truth, it was a dream but of her worst memory. Well one of them, the second one was when her mother had told her and her brothers that their father was dead.

"Princess Issa! Are you okay?" Sarabi's voice questioned from outside Issa's tent sounding full of worry.

"I'm fine." Issa wearily called out as she stood up and grabbed the lantern in her tent before proceeding to make her way out to where Sarabi was standing guard. "Would it be possible for you to walk with me? I need to get some air before I attempt to got back to sleep."

"Of course, your highness." Sarabi said and the two of them quietly began walking through the camp until Issa decided to sit down and watch the stars.

When Issa was a small child and couldn't sleep, her father would pick up her up and take her to a window and tell her to count he stars. And sure enough it would send her to sleep in a matter of minutes but now Issa was afraid that she'd be able to count them all and still not be able to sleep. That dream was really messing with her head. "1, 2, 3, 4–" Issa began.

As she was counting the sound of a twig snapping and footsteps alerted both Sarabi and Issa to the fact that someone was approaching them. "Who goes there?" Sarabi hissed.

"I-It's only me, um… Edmund." The voice quietly replied and Issa lifted up her lantern to see that it was indeed Edmund although why he was up at this hour was beyond her but then again she shouldn't really be up herself either. Sarabi eyed up Edmund before slowly bowing her head and returning t her original position whilst Edmund sat down by Issa. "I saw that you walking around and I couldn't sleep and so I thought I'd join you is that okay?"

"Of course it is, you need not ask my permission."

"But you're a princess." Edmund pointed out.

"That I am." Issa replied with a small sigh as if she could hear the white witch sneering Princess Issa from memory but it was if Jadis was standing right next to her.

"I think we both know why I can't sleep but why are you having trouble sleeping Issa? If you don't mind me asking…" Edmund began.

"I dreamt about the day that my mother and my brothers were killed, it was the first time since before I fell into that hundred year old sleep that I had dreamt of that day and it still terrifies me. I woke up and I just needed to clear my head…" Issa slowly said.

"Y-you were there when she killed them?" Edmund questioned and Issa nodded, she was shaking not only physically but mentally.

"Yes, days before she had killed my father and we had to flee Narnia because we knew she was coming for us. We ran but she still found us and she killed my mother first…" Issa began as the tears fell down her face. "Then my middle brother Nolan, then Corin who was the youngest son but older than me and my eldest brother then Frank. I watched them all die and I can still hear my brothers calling out my name before she killed them… Corin was only seventeen, Nolan was twenty and Frank was twenty-three. They didn't deserve any of it, none of them did and then she took me prisoner for two years…"

"Two years?" Edmund asked stunned.

Issa sniffled. "I know but at the time I had just lost my entire family and my kingdom, I didn't care what happened to me in fact I was hoping that the witch would change her mind and kill me. But that never happened and for the first few months I was consumed with grief and then there was just emptiness. I didn't realize how long it had been until I had been rescued and told…"

"She killed your family and then kidnapped you–"

"–Let's not forget about the curse, I don't know whether Jadis told you this but I will continue to age slowly until the end of Narnia's time and only then will I be able to die. It's a funny world" Issa tearily laughed as she wiped away her tears.

"Issa you sound positive about everything." Edmund noted.

"I try to be but I'm not. Everyone here thinks I'm this beautiful legendary princess who will help save them but I'm just a coward…" Issa stated.

"A coward?"

"Yeah I'm a selfish coward who does not deserve to be a princess because I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm not this selfless person everyone thinks I am because if I had a choice I would have never have woken up. Because here and now I have never been so confused and hurt in my entire life. A princess is supposed to put the needs of her people first but all I can think about is my problems and myself…" Issa tearily began before she took a deep breath. "I close my eyes and all I ever see is my family dying again and again, no matter how hard I try I can never get it out of my head. I think to myself why me? Why couldn't have been someone else? Why did it have to be my family… What kind of a princess does that make me? The cowardly last princess of narnia…"

"Issa…"

"I don't even know who I am anymore Edmund, not since I've woken up from that sleep. Everyone wants me to help save them and I'm trying, I'm trying my hardest to help but I don't know if I can… And I've never been more ashamed of myself. This is not the girl who my parents raised me to be…" Issa sourly stated.

"But you're not that girl. At least not anymore…" Edmund pointed out. "You went through something tragic and it changed you but your not a bad person Issa. You say that your being selfish but you're here and you want peace for narnia."

"That I do. I want happiness again, not only for myself but for everybody else which is why I'm trying so hard but I feel as if I'm just going to disappoint them because I feel as if the populace are expecting someone great and they've just got me to help free them…"

"You don't want revenge for what she did to you?"

Issa sighed, there was that word revenge rearing it's ugly head. "Revenge is a very strong word Edmund and I am not intending to go into this battle with revenge in my heart. For it will not change the fact that my family are gone or that I am destined to live a long time. This isn't about me and I won't deny that I'm not angry but my anger does not lead me. The anger I have over my family's death, will help guide me during the upcoming battle so that we can reclaim Narnia so that the people no longer have to suffer at her hands. As selfish as I am, the last thing I want is everyone to continue to suffer, I don't want anyone to go through what we did… And it won't help you Edmund because it won't change what happened even if you do manage to get revenge."

"You make it sound so easy Issa." Edmund quietly replied.

"It's not easy Edmund, I struggle with this everyday but that's what makes us different than the white witch because we can chose not to be consumed by it. We can walk away and focus on something more positive and I can help you with that, we've both been hurt by the witch but instead of personal vendetta's we can work into defeating Jadis and freeing narnia."

Edmund sighed. "Do you really think I can? After everything I saw her do…

"Before you conquer your enemy, you must conquer your worst enemy and I'll tell you Jadis wasn't my worst enemy. My worst enemy was and is myself, well my fears and my doubt. The moment I let all of that take over is when I'm at my lowest. But then I take a few minutes to myself and I remind myself I have all those people that are depending on me and in order to help them then I have to get through my fears so I can become the strongest in order to protect all these people I care about and my kingdom. So yes Edmund, I do think you can and I'll be here to help you every single step of the way." Issa firmly stated because if she was doing it, then he almost certainly could and besides she wouldn't let him fail.


	15. Chapter 15

The four Pevensie's or rather Susan, Edmund and Lucy all sat down with Issa and Sarabi who had taken to staying by Issa's side to all have breakfast together whilst Peter stood up, leaning against a boulder and watched them all before they all went back to training. The battle was soon approaching and so the pressure was really being felt by the Pevensie's despite Issa frequently telling them of her assured belief in all of them. "It's a very beautiful day, don't you think Issa?"

"It's always a beautiful Narnia Lucy, no matter what the season is or what time of day it is. Narnia has always and will forever be a beautiful place and you can trust me on that because I've lived over a hundred years." Issa quipped as she ate a piece of fruit and caused Lucy to laugh.

"Issa's right Luce, Narnia is full of beautiful things like music, scenery, clothes, food–" Susan began.

"Speaking of food, Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Edmund." Lucy teased as Edmund was eating in a rather hurried manner and when he blushed a small shade of pink, Issa simply smiled at him.

"Then you better pack some for the journey." Peter announced, rather out of the blue taking all of them by surprise and the grape that Issa was eating suddenly seemed to be stuck in her throat and she had it clear her throat a few times and drink some juice before it went down.

"Were going home?" Susan asked not sure whether to be relieved or in angry with the matter.

"You are, I promised mum I'd keep you three safe but there's no reason I can't stay and help." Peter said as he sat down and joined them and Issa felt like she had the wind knocked right out of her as she couldn't believe what he was suggesting. The prophecy said that four of them were needed and now he wanted to send the other three back home. Now Issa could understand partially where Peter was coming from as he was trying to project his sibling but then again Issa's brother's all sacrificed themselves to allow her survive so she could ensure whether the prophecy could be fulfilled. This was one of the few times that Issa was grateful that she was a princess because it stopped her from getting up and slapping Peter silly.

But they need us...All four of us!" Lucy states.

"Lucy it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Peter retorted.

"Issa what do you think?" Susan questioned.

Taking a deep breath Issa waited a few moments before speaking. "My mother could see the future in a very limited capacity but nonetheless she could see the future and she saw all four of you in her visions many times. I can remember her telling me how wonderful you all were and how you would save narnia and I never exactly knew what she meant until now…"

Peter sighed, he wasn't exactly sure where this was going "Issa, you have to understand I have to protect my family."

"I do understand because my family loved me so much that they died for me and the last thing my mother ever said before she was killed was 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel at throne, the evil times will be over and done'. She recited the prophecy to the witch knowing full well she was about to die because she wanted to remind me of it so I would know that the bad times wouldn't last forever…" Issa revealed as she slowly removed her circlet from the top of her head, she couldn't wear it any longer if this was all going to end in nothing.

"Issa…" Lucy softly said.

"If I have but one life to live then I give it to that of my country, but if I have more than one life then I will continue to give to my country to serve and protect, always and forever." Issa quietly stated.

"Excuse me?" Peter began.

"It's a vow that every member of the royal family has taken, usually on the day of their thirteenth birthday with the exception of King Frank I and Queen Helen who made that vow on the day of their coronation. We say that vow to show our devotion to our country and announce that we ready to serve our country to the best of our ability." Issa said as she slow stood up from the small table that she had been sitting at with Edmund, Susan and Lucy. "I may not be fully 'human' like you but I am descended from a Son of Adam and a Daughter of Eve and I am a Narnian. I am Princess Issa, a direct descendent of the first king and queen of narnia and the last living member of narnia's royal family. The rest of my family knowingly gave their lives in order for me to survive so I could help bring peace back to narnia. I will not let their sacrifice die in vain. I am here to honor the memory of my family and most importantly to serve my people to the best of my ability and to fight for the freedom that they so deserve, so if you'll excuse me I have to work on my long shots and mounted archery because I have a battle to prepare for…"

All four of them watched as Issa walked with Sarabi and Lucy couldn't help but sigh. "Poor Issa."

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund began and everyone turned to him in surprise. "I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it. Just look at what she did Issa, the witch killed Issa's family right in front of her before holding her prisoner and placing a curse on her that will make her live until the end of narnia's time and yet Issa is here fighting. We can help stop this so we can't just walk away and let the witch continue… I say we stay and not only do this for Narnia but we do this for Issa…"

Peter looked at Susan and Lucy who both nodded in agreement and so he picked up Issa's circlet that she had left on the table. "For Issa."


	16. Chapter 16

"I was being selfish again Sarabi, wasn't I…?" Issa questioned breaking the long silence that had engulfed the two of them since she had stormed off from breakfast with the Pevensie's in order to work on her log shots. She wasn't usually one for storming off in a conversation but Issa really couldn't listen to the Pevensie's talk about going home, even if it was Peter who had come up with the suggestion. "I don't even remember the last time I've ever lost my temper like that…"

"That was you losing your temper Princess?" Sarabi questioned as she tried her best not to laugh as Issa wasn't actually the embodiment of rage during that conversation, she sounded rather determined and passionate but not angry. In fact she sounded the furthest thing from being angry.

Issa laughed. "Yes I know, I don't really ever lose my temper and even then it takes a lot for it to happen and I think this hundred year old sleep has made it even harder because my emotions are still all over the place, unless I'm crying… but like I was saying Peter made me so angry or rather upset about this whole idea of sending his brother and sisters home."

"I'm sorry."

Turning around Issa saw that Peter was standing about a mere meter away from her and had probably heard that entire but short conversation. Issa looked down to Sarabi who hadn't said or done anything to alert her to Peter's presence. "Don't be Peter, it's me who should be apologizing, I was out on line and rather rude amongst many other things, qualities that aren't highly desired in a princess which I seem to have in bulks.…"

"Your only human Issa." Peter replied.

"Part human, I'll have you know." Issa quipped and Peter smiled and then both knew what was coming next. There was a reason Peter had seeked her out and Issa was pretty sure what it was about.

"Issa about what happened earlier, I didn't mean to offend or upset you with what I said it's just back in our world, there's a war going on and our father's currently fighting in it and we were sent –"

"Peter you don't have to explain anything to me, I completely get where your coming from. You want to protect to your family from the evils of a magical world where war is brewing and you don't have any loyalty to narnia where as I do, if I was in your position I'd probably do the same thing." Issa explained with a smile. "If you think that sending Lucy, Susan and Edmund back to your world is for the best than I'll support your decision. I'd rather have one of you then none of you at all."

"Well about that Issa… we've all decided to stay and help you and the others fight." Peter announced.

To say this surprised Issa was a bit of an understatement and she looked at Sarabi stunned before turning back to face Peter. "Is that so? May I enquire as to the reason why?"

"After you left the four of us were talking, well rather Edmund was doing most of it and he was telling us about everything he saw the white witch has do and then we thought about everything you had told us. So we all agreed to stay and help fight, for Aslan, every person the white witch and most importantly you Issa."

"Me? What have I got to do with this?" Issa asked in disbelief.

"You've gone through so much with the witch taking your family from you and I couldn't ever imagine losing Lucy, Ed and Susan. But you make this about yourself, instead you focus on everyone else so we want to do this for you." Peter replied.

"I did lose my family and I doubt my heart will ever heal from that loss but I've gained another, when I woke up I thought that I was alone but I'm realizing that I never have been. Not since I was rescued from the witch… whilst I was sleeping, I was under constant guard. A group of Narnia's would risk their lives to watch over me, the guards may have constantly changed over time but I was never alone. I never am. Everyone here is more than just a citizen, these people are my family now." Issa began as she sat down on her knees and gently stroked Sarabi's face. "Take Sarabi here for instance, she had been guarding me for five years before I woke up and when I finally did, there was something about her that made me trust her, She's simply amazing, you know? Sarabi protects and watches over me but then she also comforts me, gives me advice and is always there for me. I want her to be at my side always, if she'll have me?"

"It would be my honor Princess Issa." Sarabi replied and it caused Issa to beam.

"You know Peter, I grew up learning the importance of duty, justice and peace amongst many other things that princesses are supposed to learn. All of those things were very important but I remember my father once telling me when I was a small girl that being a father and the king of narnia came hand in hand, I never understood what he had meant until now. You can't just treat people like they are your subjects; you have to treat them with respect and dignity as if they were your own and most importantly with love.

"Your father sounds like he was a wise man." Peter noted.

Issa laughed briefly, what she wouldn't do to have a conversation with her father right now. To see what he whether he thought she was doing the right thing and get his insight on the matter. "Oh he was and my father was completely dedicated to his role and duty as king but papa was also very mischievous. Because according to him to rule a kingdom you have to have some sense of humour and know how to have a little but of fun otherwise no one will like you. So you'll be wise to remember that Peter." Issa explained as she stood up.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about Issa?" Peter slowly questioned.

"For when you ascend the throne of course, what on earth did you think I was possibly talking about Peter Pevensie?" Issa quipped.

"We're taking the thrones?" Peter babbled.

Issa briefly looked at Sarabi, she knew that the Pevensie's knew about the prophecy but apparently they didn't seem to understand one word of it. "Peter what did you think it meant when the prophecy stated _'When Adam's flesh and Adams bone, sits at Cair Paravel at throne…_? Peter you, Lucy, Susan and Edward will become the next kings and queens of narnia."

"B-but you're the heir to the throne Issa, you're the last member of narnia's royal family, it should be you…" Peter stammered in shock much to the amusement of Issa.

"Peter no one wants a queen who can never die, they need to have a ruler who can grow with them and my growth span is rather long. We don't know when I'll start aging and it's already been a hundred years and nothing's changed and to be honest I'm not ready to be queen not to mention the prophecy states that you and your siblings will be the next rulers of narnia. You can't go messing around with prophecies… " Issa warmly stated.

"Me, king?" Peter slowly said.

Issa could see that her previous statement didn't exactly have the desired effect on the future king so she decided to try another attempt. "Don't' worry about it, Aslan trusts you, the people trust you as do I, even my own family trusted you and then never got the chance to meet you. Peter, the fact that you and your siblings are all here and willing to fight for Narnia despite only being here for a few days tells us that you are the ones and all of us will be right behind you. And with this royalty thing, as long as you're able to lead the people and have their trust then you'll be fine!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Lucy, Susan and Princess Issa you must come quickly it's urgent!" Mrs. Beaver said as she came rushing over to the three girls who were sitting with each other and Sarabi quietly eating, there was something was going on and it was clearly not good judging by the effect that it was having on Mrs. Beaver.

"Mrs. Beaver, what's the matter? You seem highly agitated…" Susan noted

"She's on her way! The white witch has requested a meeting with Aslan and is on her way here as we speak! The three of you must come quickly! Mr. Beaver has gone to get Peter and Edmund, so we must hurry girls!"

"W-what do you think she wants? Lucy questioned.

Issa felt her blood run cold at the news as that was the last thing that she wanted to hear but her mind ran wild with possibilities of why the white witch was coming to the camp. After a hundred years she'd finally came face to face with the witch after she escaped her clutches. Dread and fear were only some of the emotions bubbling in the pit of Issa's stomach but that wasn't going to stop her from seeing what Jadis wanted. It must be something big if she had the never to come here of all places just one day before they were to go to battle. "Whatever it is, it can't be good but I suppose we must go. Jadis will be disappointed if she doesn't have an audience to receive her and we must not disappoint her." Issa wearily replied as she picked up her circlet off the table and put it back on her head.

"Issa…" Lucy began and the worry was clearly etched on her face.

"Don't worry about me Lucy, I'm facing my own worst fears so now I can face my enemy." Issa commented but Lucy, Susan and Mrs. Beaver didn't get it and Issa quietly laughed to herself as she realized that only Edmund would understand what she meant. "Sarabi, are you with me?"

Sarabi bowed her head. "Till the end Princess Issa."

The five females made their way to where the crowd was growing and where the 'royal' procession was happening. "I take it you've heard about our visitor?" Issa wearily said as Edmund and Peter joined them.

"Kind of hard not too, I wonder what she could possibly want?" Peter questioned.

"A surrender is probably out of the question, right?" Edmund asked.

"Probably." Issa quipped with a small smile as she turned her attention to the so-called 'royal' procession and watched as the white witch was carried on her throne by a four Cyclops's and led by a rather scruffy dwarf, the crowd were furious at her arrival and calling out or the witch to go back to where she belonged.

"Make way for Jadis, Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" the dwarf screeched until he stopped a few yards away from Aslan and the witch's throne was lowered to the ground and she got up from it and slowly made her way towards Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis began and most of the crowd gasped and looked at Aslan except for Issa, she instinctively grabbed Edmund's hand and kept her eyes focused on the witch.

"His offence was not against you." Aslan pointed out and Issa wanted to take as sigh of relief that Aslan was defending Edmund but Issa knew the witch well and knew that Jadis wouldn't come here just to point out that Edmund was a traitor. She had something else up her sleeve and it wasn't good.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon Narnia was built?" Jadis questioned

Aslan roared and both Issa felt Edmund grip her hand tighter and she had to admit she squeezed back. As gentle as Aslan could be there were elements of him that could be scary and this whole situation was freaking Issa out. "Do not cite the deep magic to me witch! I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me, his blood is my property." Jadis pointed out.

"No…" Issa said, louder than she actually intended to as she looked at Edmund who shared the same look of fear that Issa knew she probably had in her eyes. Although Issa wasn't sure where this was leading, she had a pretty good idea where it would end up and that was with Edmund being dead. "I won't let you take him."

"Ah! So the little princess finally speaks after her long slumber? It's nice to see you again Princess Issa? What's in been now a hundred years since I killed your family?" Jadis questioned and Issa could feel herself tremble in fear. "No I believe it's a hundred and two years since that beautiful day, I don't remember who I enjoy killing more your father? Your mother? Or possibly your annoying brothers…"

In her head Issa could see the witch killing her family all over again and her head was starting to spin but she had to remain strong despite the fact that the witch was taunting her about it. "And yet here we are witch and I'm standing with the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve just like my mother foretold."

"That can easily be fixed, like I've said the traitor's blood belongs to me…" Jadis sneered.

"Come and take him then!" Peter said as he drew out his sword.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water!" Jadis began as she addressed the crowd before turning to point to Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table, as is tradition."

"You can't do this…" Issa began but her words stumbled out of her mouth, she couldn't wrap her head around this. Edmund couldn't die, she would not let him die on the Stone Table but if what the witch was saying was true then all of narnia would perish. Was this the end of narnia time that was bound to Issa's curse? Issa shook her head at the thought; it wasn't time to be thinking of such trivial and selfish things when the only thing of importance at the moment was Edmund and finding someway to protect him.

"Just watch me dear princess, it is in all your best interests to dare not refuse me." Jadis sneered

"Enough, I shall talk with you alone." Aslan stated as he walked into his tent, followed by Jadis.

No one said anything for a while, they all just stood there and waited but as time went further on everyone got agitated and whispering began to go through the crowds. "Don't worry Ed, Aslan will figure something out just you wait and see." Mr. Beaver said trying to keep everyone positive.

"If he doesn't, then I'll…" Edmund began and trailed off before he could finish, he couldn't bring himself to say that he would die.

Peter opened his mouth to assure his brother but Issa got there first. "I won't let that happen, I won't let her have you. None of us will let her take you, we will figure something out Edmund."

"But if I don't go with her, then Narnia will perish." Edmund reasoned and they all fell silence, there was nothing that anyone could say to that. The laws of Narnia were old and bound by deep magic so there wasn't anything any of them could do. Their only hope was with Aslan, he was the only one with the power to save Edmund.

Time passed rather slowly and every one had taken to sitting down on the ground, as their legs were growing stiff from waiting so long. But eventually the sound of movement was heard from the tent. "It's time…" Sarabi said and everyone immediately stood up as the witch came out of the tent and walked back toward her throne stopping briefly where Issa and the rest of the pevensie's stood.

"Issa."

"Jadis."

Issa and the witch held each other's gaze for the briefest of moments before the witch walked away and Issa had to grab Edmund's hand again because she was certain that she was going to collapse. But she pulled herself together when she saw Aslan coming out of the tent. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan announced much to the relief of the entire camp and Issa let go of Edmund's hand moved out of the way to allow the Pevensie's to celebrate with each other.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" The witch called out breaking the celebrations and causing complete and utter silence. Aslan simply roared and the witch fell into her seat and the Narnians all laughed. The witch then proceeded to make her way out of the camp with the rest of the camp.

"It's over now, isn't it Sarabi?" Issa questioned slowly as she walked away with the others to watch the witch leave, she felt weak and tired not to mention the sheer terror as she though about what could have happened if Jadis hadn't renounced her claim on Edmund's blood.

"For now Princess…"

Despite Sarabi's reassure it didn't seem like it was Issa, to her it seemed like her nightmare with the white witch was never truly over. Issa saw the witch in her dreams and now it seemed Jadis was everywhere she turned and now she had invaded the last true place that Issa felt safe; the camp. Issa felt her heart beat faster and her head start spinning as she struggled to compose herself let alone breathe. She felt like she her world was about to collapse from right underneath her. "Then why do I feel so–"

"Issa?" Sarabi began as she looked at Issa who was a deathly shade of pale and seemed to struggle to walk. "Princess! Princess what's wrong?"

"–W-weak…" Issa began stopping short as her body fell to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of Sarabi yelling alerted the Pevensie's and the rest of the camp to the fact that something was going on and when they looked to see where the sound was coming from, they were all shocked to see their princess' body laying on the ground not moving. Although they couldn't see her face as one of her arms was covering her face but it was obvious it was the princess by the golden sunshine that was her hair. "What happened?" Peter asked as he, his brothers and sisters plus the Beavers and may others made their way over to where Issa was lying.

Sarabi gently nuzzled her head against the princess' own in hopes of waking her but there was no luck. "I do not know Son of Adam, we were walking and then the princess said she felt weak and then she collapsed."

"Issa, is s-she?" Lucy began as Susan with the help of Mrs. Beaver turned Issa over and pushed her hair out of her face. Issa's face was so relaxed and calm as it was if she was sleeping but they all knew she wasn't, as she wasn't responding to being gently shaken awake or her name being called.

"No Lucy, I believe that Issa has merely fainted. She'll be fine, she just needs to rest for a while." Aslan said and the others all looked at each other in surprise, as they didn't even realize that he was standing with them, watching the princess with heavy eyes. "Peter, if you wouldn't mind carrying Issa to her tent and Mrs. Beaver will you tend to the princess?"

"Of course." Mrs. Beaver replied as Peter picked up Issa and made the short journey over to her tent and as they passed, members of the camp stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads. Once they reached the tent Peter went inside with Issa and Mrs. Beaver briefly before coming back out.

"Aslan why did Issa faint? You don't think it's something that the witch has done to her?" Peter questioned.

"The witch is to blame but not directly, I believe that this is because of the nightmares the princess has been having." Sarabi began and the other all looked at her in confusion except for Edmund. "Ever since the princess has woken up she's been plagued with nightmares and each night it seems to get worse. I've tried to get the princess to come and talk to you about it Aslan but she simply refuses. I believe the toll of seeing the witch after all this time and her being here to claim the blood of the youngest Son of Adam coupled with the nightmares the princess has been having, was too much for her body to handle any longer. Her body has yet to fully recover from the time she spent sleeping but Issa just keeps pushing herself…"

"Nightmares?" Susan questioned but she didn't get a response as Sarabi disappeared into the tent. Aslan didn't need to say anything nor did anyone else need to comment on the matter as it was well known throughout the camp that Sarabi never left the princess side. So naturally she would be at Issa's side throughout this.

"She's been having nightmares recently about her family before and after they were killed." Edmund revealed.

"Ed, how on earth do you know that?" Peter demanded.

"Last night I was having trouble sleeping and I went outside to clear my head and I found Issa doing the same thing and we started talking. She told me about her nightmares but their not actually nightmares their memories, she's dreaming about things that have already happened." Edmund said uncomfortably as he really didn't feel right about talking about this but his concern over Issa after everything she had done to him made him feel a little less guilty about the matter. "They all involve her family, she said that she's been dreaming of normal memories she has of them but also the day that she found out her father had been killed, then last night Issa told me that she dreamt for the first time since she had woken up about the day in which her mother and brothers were killed."

"Oh my…" Susan quietly said.

"That's not the worse of it." Edmund quietly added. "She remembers it vividly and she says she still hear her brothers calling out her name before the witch killed them…"

"It's been over a hundred years so why is she having these nightmares?" Lucy questioned.

"Come with me children and I'll explain everything." Aslan stated before walking away from Issa's tent and back towards his own and as he did the position of standing outside Issa's tent was occupied by Issa's previous guard who retook up their positions in their princess' time of need.

"Aslan, why is this happening to Issa?" Lucy asked as she and her siblings all sat down in Aslan's tent.

"I will get to that but first I must ask what Issa has told you about herself and the curse that the witch has placed on her." Aslan questioned.

Susan looked around the tent before speaking. "Well we know that she's descended from the first King and Queen of Narnia who were human and came from our world and that she's the youngest child of King Caiden and Queen Genevieve. Issa also said that were all killed when the white witch invaded narnia."

"She told me that she had three brothers; Frank, Nolan and Corin. Her father was killed first, followed by her mother and brothers. " Edmund added.

"Issa also told us that her mother could see the future and that she saw the four of us shortly before she died. Then the witch made Issa an offer to join her but she refused the witch cursed her with time before taking her prisoner for two years and after that she fell into that deep sleep." Peter said.

Lucy sniffled quietly as she couldn't believe all of this was happening, it seemed like Issa never got a break from the witch. "Issa ages at a slower rate, she's says she's been thirteen for over a hundred years and has yet to age a day but she will eventually and Issa will only die when narnia ends…"

"Aslan I don't understand how any of this has got to do with Issa collapsing?" Peter questioned.

"Issa was taken prisoner immediately after her family was murdered and just after the curse was placed on her and the princess was grief stricken during this time. So her recollections of her time as the witch's prisoner are few at best but the grief was still fresh even after she was rescued. When I put the princess to sleep, she was unaware of everything what was going on around her, she was in a dreamless sleep. And when she woke Issa was unaware that a hundred years had passed…"

"So the grief is still as fresh to her as it was before she fell asleep?" Susan slowly said, is she hadn't met Issa and been told half of this story already she wouldn't have believed a word of this. It was hard to believe that someone like Issa had gone through so much in her life already.

"Yes and of course the nightmares are to be expected after the trauma that Princess Issa witnessed and suffered but after what happened today, I fear that I was the one who made it worse." Aslan said with a heartfelt sigh.

"Aslan, what are you talking about?" Lucy quietly asked.

"Before I tell you, the four of you must understand that the princess' destiny was set when the prophecy was made. But no one knew of this until her mother had a vision about Issa shortly before her death." Aslan stated. "Shortly before she died Queen Genevieve saw the four of you fighting along side her daughter but she also saw the death of herself and her family."

"Her mother knew she was going to die along with the rest of her family?" Susan said in disbelief. "If she knew this why didn't she do anything to stop it? If she knew about the curse…"

"Because something are meant to be; Issa's mother and the rest of her family all knew that Issa was key part of the prophecy being fulfilled and it been laid out for her even before she was born. But Genevieve didn't see everything, although she saw Issa's time as the witch's prisoner, she knew nothing about the curse, none of us knew until Issa was a prisoner of the witch." Aslan began as he sat down on all fours.

"Does Issa know about this?" Peter questioned.

"Yes, she found out the day she arrived at camp because she needed to why she had slept for a hundred years and in order to tell her that, I had to tell her everything."

"Poor Issa!" Lucy said with a sigh. "She always seems so happy and cheerful but she has all this sadness in her life. It's not fair that she's had to suffer so much…"

"No it is not Lucy and I am just as disheartened as the rest of you that Issa has had to go through all alone of this but we cannot change what has happened, however we can be there for Issa and help her get through this."

Edmund looked at his siblings before turning to Aslan. "So what do we do now?"

"There's nothing we can do until the princess wakes up…"


	19. Chapter 19

When Issa finally woke up she had to blink several times because all could see was red and even after all she could see was red until she realized she was lying down on the floor. Issa wearily rubbed her head and took a deep breath, for the life of her she couldn't remember how on earth she ended up in her. The last thing she remembered was the witch being here and wanting Edmund's blood. Realizing what those two things meant Issa quickly sat up straight, very much wide and alert. "Princess, you're awake!" Sarabi said as she rose her head the moment that she realizes Issa was finally up again.

"I-I need to go, I must find…" Issa murmured as she shakily stood up and tried to make her way outside but Sarabi stood in her way. Making it perfectly clear that she was not going to move and the princess was stay put.

"You must rest and regain your strength Princess Issa, your body is still very much weak." Sarabi urged.

"But Edmund… the witch, I must go Sarabi. You don't understand she'll k-kill him…" Issa replied, she had to go find Edmund and make sure that he was okay. She didn't know why but Issa just had to go and see him that she was sure of in the midst of all this confusion. The witch couldn't kill him, Issa wouldn't let the witch kill Edmund.

"The Son of Adam is fine, the white witch has renounced her claim on his blood." Sarabi assured Issa and after a few moments and another deep breath Issa slowly sank to her knees. That was good, in fact it was very good because that meant that Edmund was going to be fine and that Jadis wouldn't hurt him again. And as Issa processed Sarabi's words, she could vaguely remember something along those lines happening but at the moment things were kind of blurry for reasons that Issa didn't know why.

"W-what happened?" Issa quietly asked.

"You fainted princess, not long after the witch left… The two of us were walking and talking then you stopped and complained that you were feeling weak, moments later you fainted. Aslan had Peter bring you in here… I'm sorry Princess, we put so much pressure on you that we didn't think of everything you've been going through and how much stress it's putting on you and your body, with the nightmares and you being asleep for so long…" Sarabi said much to Issa's surprise.

"You need never to apologize to me as it's not that Sarabi, trust me it's the only thing that's keeping me going. This battle and everything we've been doing to get rid of the white witch gives me something to focus on. It's something to distract me from the emptiness and the grief… If it wasn't for you all then I'd probably be the catatonic wreck that I was when I was the witch's prisoner…" Issa honestly admitted, her head was all over the place as was her emotions and ever since she had woken up Issa had been struggling both. Not to mention her body was severely behind her mind given that she was still physically a thirteen year old after a hundred years and it was taking her body some time to adjust to moving around after being still for so long. There were so many things wrong with Issa that it seemed pointless to count, she just saw herself as being a complete failure of a person.

"Why didn't you say anything to me princess?"

Issa sighed a she stroked Sarabi behind her years. "Because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, nor have you all worry about me as if I'm some china doll whose ready to smash into a thousand pieces; I don't want to be sad forever, I pray for the day that I may be happy again but until that day comes I must continue with my duties…"

"Princess, you went through such a devastating loss at such a young age and it's forced you to grow up much quicker than you should have. You've gone through things that most of us can barely even imagine let alone understand, so you can be sad as much as you want in front of me and I won't think any less of you. I told you Princess that I here to serve you for however long you want me, all I ask is for you to be safe and healthy so no more keeping everything bottled up anymore, do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand." Issa wearily smiled, feeling perhaps better than she had felt in a rather long time. But how long this lasted Issa couldn't be too sure, after all this big battle was quickly approaching. "I can't believe Jadis dared to show her face here but then again I'm not too surprised, the witch is relentless when it comes to getting what she wants…"

"But the witch's time is soon coming to an end!" Sarabi added whilst nodding in agreement, that seemed like only thing they could all look forward to; the eventual downfall of the white witch and the beginning of a new age of Narnia.

"Even with her power she is no match for Aslan and the sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve. She tried so hard to prevent the prophecy from ever being fulfilled by causing narnia to be in a permanent winter and having her spies look out for any humans but yet none of it worked. The four children still came. I guess Jadis is final realizing that even she cannot stop what is meant to be." Issa said with a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what princess?"

"War. It's complicated and messy, so much more than anything you could possible imagine. It's chaos in a nutshell and there's nothing to really prepare for it, no matter how hard you train for it. You can never be ready for war…"


	20. Chapter 20

Issa woke up to the most devastating news she could ever expect to hear; Aslan was dead. Killed on the stone table by the white witch. The news was sent by way of the trees by Susan and Lucy, Issa was then woken up by Peter who broke the news to her. But as devastating as the news was they had to go on, dawn was approaching and the white witch was making her way towards them. Peter was to lead them into battle at Fort Beruna and soon they were about to leave to go to battle. As Issa was going to lead her fellow archers in the place of Susan they were about to leave to go their separate was as her and the other archers needed to get to high ground.

"Ready?" Peter wearily asked Issa.

"As I'll ever be… Peter be careful won't you? You seem to have developed a knack for finding trouble and I'm not sure whether I'll be able to protect as much as I like from my battle position. I know this is a rather silly thing to ask since we are going into battle soon but please be safe." Issa replied as placed a hand on her stomach in an effort to see the hundreds of butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach and making her feel incredibly more nervous.

"I'll try…"

Issa and Peter both quietly chuckled at this, they both knew it wasn't something to laugh about but it made them both feel slightly better and at ease. "We're all with you here, until the end…"

"That doesn't make the pressure any less easier Issa."

"Good because going into battle overly confident makes one a fool and you for one are not a fool Peter." Issa quietly replied before turning her attention to Sarabi who was having to listen to the conversation from the ground as both Issa and Peter were both on horses. "Sarabi, I need you to stay by Peter's side and protect him as you would me."

"As you wish princess…" Sarabi replied with a small bow of her head.

Minutes later both Peter and Issa went separate ways with Peter going to the front line with the majority of the army and Issa going with Edmund, the beavers and most of the centauress to ground that would overlook the entire battle. They stood and watched as the witch's army began approaching and it was clear that her numbers clearly outnumbered their own. "Wow… That's a lot." Edmund began.

"I suppose so but then again the witch may have larger numbers than us but I doubt she even has an ounce of the courage and determination that we have. Just because we may be outnumbered does not mean that the witch will defeat us. We won't let her win again." Issa stated sounding more determined than she actually felt like but she's suppress that because she couldn't be weak like she was before, people were depending on her, Narnia was depending on her.

Trumpets soon went off and the witch's army began their descent and Issa watched as their army stood silent and still waiting, moments Peter pointed his sword forward and the attacks soon came from the sky. Gryphon's began attacking the witch's army by dropping large rocks over them, effectively squashing and killing some of their opponents. Issa watched helplessly as some of the Gryphon's soon started being shot down from the arches in the witch's army and she just felt powerless but she and the others all had to wait for Peter's signal.

"FOR NARNIA, AND FOR ASLAN!" Peter yelled and then the charge began and from her view point Issa watched as all creatures of sizes began running to take on the witch and Issa pulled out a arrow from her quiver and lined it up with her bow waiting to strike. Seconds later the first sound of sounds clanging and making contact with each other was heard all around and Issa closed her eyes momentarily to clear her mind of all this, she needed to focus on the task at hand.

"FIRE!" Edmund called and of the centauress fired a flaming arrow which then burst and turned into a flaming phoenix which swooped down and created a ring of fire around the army to momentarily force the witch's army back. Until she used her wand to extinguish the fire.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter cried and soon enough the rest of the army followed his lead.

"That's the signal! Get ready!" Mr. Beaver stated and seconds later he and Edmund left to join the rest of the army as they did Issa looked back at Edmund, giving him a small smile before turning her attention to the battle at hand.

"Ready?" Issa asked knowing full well that the rest of the archers could hear her as she pulled back on her string ready to fire. Eying up a target Issa looked down from where Edmund had moved to and gave him a nod to signal that she and the rest of the arches were ready and nodding in agreement Edmund struck down his sword and Issa lined up a shot and fired. Taking out another arrow Issa continued to keep shooting wherever she saw fit, be it left, right and centre because it was complete chaos. One person from their army was fighting against three from the witches' army. But Issa didn't let this distract her, she had to focus because the people of narnia had been waiting so long for this that they could fail.

Focusing on the battle Issa didn't see it until it was too late, she didn't see Edmund go after the witch until the last second and even then all she saw was the witch stab him with her wand and him fall to the ground. And all Issa could do with choke out a sob.

"EDMUND! Peter cried out and in that moment the entire battlefield briefly fell silent until Peter charged at the witch and the two of them began to engage each other in fierce sword fight. Guided by her rage and sorrow Issa began moving quicker than she ever thought was possible, pulling numerous arrows out of her quiver and shooting as fast as she could on instinct rather than thinking it all through. Until there was a thunderous roar and looking away from the battle Issa saw that it was Aslan.

"How can it be…" Issa quietly murmured in disbelief, Aslan was supposed to be dead but apparently not as here he was with Susan and Lucy not to mention even more reinforcement and they all came rushing into the battle They all kept fighting until suddenly it was no more, there was just silence. Lowering her bow Issa didn't know what to do until she saw Aslan just standing there and he gave her a look that told her everything. It was over, it was finally over. After all this time the nightmare that had plagued Issa was once and for all over.


	21. Chapter 21

Cair Paravel. Issa never thought she'd be able to return to her home but now here she was back where it all began and yet it would never be the same again. No longer was this the palace where her parents ruled but tomorrow it would become the palace of the four Pevensie's as it was when their coronation would be taking place. Tomorrow they would sit of the four thrones here at Cair Paravel and fulfill the long awaited prophecy. Being back here was kind of bittersweet for Issa as she stood in the great hall late at night where the coronation was to take place, looking at the four thrones which had been in the great hall for as long as Cair Paravel had stood.

"Issa?"

Turning around Issa saw that Edmund was here of all places at this time of night much to her surprise but none the less she curtsied to him. "Your majesty."

Edmund sighed and rolled his eyes much to Issa's bemusement. "I've told you ten million times already Issa I don't want you to call me your majesty, it's weird coming from you of all people. You're a princess! It's just odd so stop calling me it!"

"Then you'll have to tell me again once more King Edmund as you seem to forget that I was raised to use proper etiquette and follow royal protocol which means bowing to my Kings and Queens." Issa said feeling quite smug with herself it was funny how the roles had reversed as before it was her who was telling Edmund just to call her Issa instead of Princess.

"So your telling me that you called your parents King and Queen not to mention your majesties when you were with them?" Edmund demanded before realizing what he had just said. "Sorry… I d-didn't mean it like that…"

Issa swallowed a large lump in her throat. "It's fine, they were always mama and papa to me but as I got older and more aware of what was going on around me then I had to curtsey whenever I saw them and when we weren't in private I had to address that as appropriate such as King and Queen. They never more enjoyed being called King and Queen than when my brothers and I called them papa and mama. They said it was what they loved being called most…"

"It must be strange for you being back here after all this time." Edmund quietly said, when they first came back Cair Paravel, Issa didn't say anything to anyone for two days and Aslan requested that the she be left alone as coming back here was going to be quite a shock for her. Even after those two days she didn't say anything in particular about it at all. So Edmund wasn't' really expecting an answer from her.

"It's like that of a memory of a previous life or that of a distant dream. I half keep expecting to hear my brother's running around making noise and my mother telling them to be quiet." Issa said before taking Edmund's hand and leading him further into the great hall and just up to the four thrones, one of which he'd sit in tomorrow. "This used to be my favourite room because it was so big and my brothers and I could play together and make as much noise as we wanted. B-But… I was right here when I found out that my papa had been killed and mama had told us that we had to flee narnia because the witch had invaded narnia and she was coming for us. It was the beginning of the end for me or so I thought…"

"So you thought?"

"I'm here again and my world isn't falling apart like it was on that day where I thought I'd never come home again. Thanks to your majesties, there is peace once again in narnia and happiness can return to Cair Paravel, the one bad memory I have here can be replaced with all the good ones I've had and the ones that will be made."

"Will you be okay tomorrow… With the coronation?" Edmund questioned.

"I should be asking you that but I'll be fine, I've known that this day has been coming for a very long time and I expect it will be magical. The ceremony itself and then the celebrations after, there will fine food, dancing and laughing. It is sure to be a fine day of celebrating the new Kings and Queens of Narnia. Parties in narnia are always spectacular…" Issa noted.

"So you'll be here…" Edmund slowly noted.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Issa quipped as she turned so she was standing right in front of Edmund with his hand still in hers. "You scared the life out of me during the battle, I didn't see you at first but then I did… I saw her stab you and there was this feeling in my stomach but it wasn't as bad as the one in my heart. I saw you fall and it was like my heart was breaking…"

Edmund took a deep breath and leaned his head against Issa's and the two of them just stood there for a few minutes in complete silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…"

"There has only been one other time when I felt like that before and that's when the witch came to the camp and made that claim on your blood to allow her to kill you on the stone table. The idea of you being hurt by her again is just too much for me…" Issa admitted, making her feeling for Edmund clear in the best way that she could. It was all confusing to her and much of it she didn't understand.

"She's gone Issa, she won't hurt either of us ever again…" Edmund murmured quietly and their eyes briefly met each before their lips met in a sweet and tender yet shortly lived kissed before Issa stepped back against her better judgment and sighed.

"E-Edmund we can't, this can't happen…" Issa wearily said.

"W-why not? Was it something I did or didn't do…"

The hurt look that Edmund gave her made Issa feel even worse than she already did but she had to do this. "No, it's not you… But things are going to change, maybe not now but eventually they will and you'll get older Edmund where as I won't. I've been like this for over a hundred years and I don't know when I ever will get older. It's not fair on either of us but we can't do this, someone will get hurt…" Issa said instead of the thing she wanted to say to him was that they couldn't fall in love, although part of Issa suspected that it was already too late. At least on her part. So they had to stop whatever this was before it had even really began.

"Can we just stay here then? Just for a little while longer at least?" Edmund questioned.

"As you wish your majesty…" Issa replied.

The two of them stayed there for another hour before they both went their separate way until the morning. The next time they saw each other was during the coronation ceremony when Issa was crowing all the four pevensie's, it was some big symbolic thing as Issa was the old royalty 'passing down' in a very loose sense the crown of her father and his forefathers to the Pevensie's who were the new royalty.

"Your parents would be very proud of you…"

Issa stood on a balcony in Cair Paravel that was quite far form the great room, she had slipped out of the celebrations to collect her thoughts for a bit and she didn't think anyone had noticed that she had slipped away. "I suppose so. This is after all what my mother saw before she died, the white witch dead and the sons of Adam and the daughters of ever bringing peace back to Narnia–"

"–Along with you, don't ever forget that Princess." Aslan stated

"Yes although it makes me wonder what I'm supposed to do with all this free time I suddenly have on my time…" Issa noted in bemusement as she turned her attention back to the view in front of her.

"Don't worry, you'll be needed here Issa…"

"Aslan, what are you saying?" Issa questioned, as she had no idea what the great lion had meant by that and she got no response. When she turned to get a proper explanation she found that Aslan was gone. Just simply disappeared without Issa realizing and leaving her with a million questions as to what he meant.


	22. Chapter 22

The years went by in a rather glorious manner during the Golden Age, which was what the reign of the Pevensie siblings was called. It was hard to believe that Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were so unsure of themselves when they had first arrived in Narnia and now they were beloved by everyone in Narnia. For Issa it was weird watching them all grown whilst she stayed the same it was bittersweet in a way because Issa liked how she was able to watch them grown and develop into confident rulers but sad because she's never be like that.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come hunting with us?" Lucy asked as Issa watched her four friends get ready to leave in the castle stables.

"I'm quite content with letting the four of you go off and try and find the white stag. I've told you already that's it's damn near impossible to find it and many of narnia's have tired their luck and whilst I think the whole thing is silly, if you four think you can do what other's can't then who am I to stop you." Issa quipped with a small smile on her face.

"If you sure…" Peter teased.

"She's already said that she was sure!" Edmund interrupted clearly in a rush to get things going along but no so much that he flashed Issa a bright smile that made her giggle. The four pevensie's may be older but they hadn't changed too much from when they were younger, they had just become wise and just a tad more mature. Although there were moments when they acted like children again, much to Issa's amusement.

"Well if you need anything, you can always find us with you mirror." Susan replied.

"Goodbye your majesties!" Issa replied in a singsong tone of voice waving her four friends off before heading back into the palace. It was good that the four of them had some time to have some of fun given that the previous year had been quite tremulous to say the least given the whole Prince Rabadash thing. Silly and not to mention quite unsavory prince had wanted to marry Susan but in a rather forced manner. Susan who had been visiting Rabadash's home of Tashbaan with Edmund had escaped but then Rabadash had invaded Archenland and then tried to do the same with Narnia. A long story short thankfully it never happened as Rabadash had been turned into a donkey by Aslan and they some how managed to stumble across the lost heir to the throne of Archenland; Prince Corin – who had been named after Issa's deceased brother.

Now that all the nonsense was over both Narnia and it's neighboring countries were all at peace once again much to the delight of Issa who had decided to spend the afternoon reading. Getting engrossed in her book Issa didn't realize someone was knocking on the door of her bedroom until the knocking became even more apparent. Opening the door Issa saw that it was Jessup, one of the fawns that had protected her whilst she was asleep and made sure she reached Aslan's camp. "Jessup how may I help you?"

"Your highness I bring urgent news, the Kings and Queens are gone." Jessup announced in a rather agitated manner.

"Gone? What do you mean they're gone? Jessup them went hunting for the white stag, surely you would have heard that given it was Tumnus who told their majesties that the white stag was once again in Narnia..." Issa said with a shake of her head.

"Princess Issa… their horses came back and said that their majesties had disappeared and have yet to return, all four horses are in the stable requesting to speak to you about the matter." Jessup replied swallowing a large lump in his throat.

"Find Oreius, explain what is going on and get him to meet me in the stables and don't say another work to anyone about this…" Issa said remaining as calm as she could, there was probably some big explanation to this so there was no reason to jump to the worst but none the less Issa grabbed her cloak and her magic mirror before she made her way down to the stables.

"Your highness…" Oreius began.

Issa just nodded as she made her way over to Phillip, who had been faithfully serving Edmund since he had arrived in narnia. "Philip, do you think can you take us to where you last saw their majesties?"

"Of course M'lady, climb on." Philip said and taking another of many deep breaths, Issa mounted the already saddled Philip and as soon as they did off were the two of them along with Oreius. According to Philip, all four Pevensie's were last seen in the Lantern Waste which was on the other side of Narnia. For what would have taken some days to get to on foot, it took them less than two hours for them to get there.

"So this was the last place you saw them Philip?" Issa questioned as she dismounted Philip and looked around to see if she could see any trace of her friends.

"Yes your highness, Queen Lucy saw the lamppost and she got of her horse and murmured something about 'spare oom' and then she ran between those trees over then and their majesties followed her." Philip informed Issa.

Issa thought momentarily before it all came back to her, she had been here before and knew of the lamppost here and what it meant to them. How they went through a wardrobe and ended up in narnia. All four Pevensie's disappearing here of all places could only mean one thing; they had returned home the same way they came to Narnia. "Oh my…"

"Princess Issa, what is it?" Oreius asked but Issa just shook her head as she took out her mirror out of inside her clock. Issa's hands were shaking as she held the mirror because this was the only thing that could confirm her worst fears. And she didn't want them to be true but this was the only way to find out where her friends were.

"Show me the four kings and queens of narnia." Issa told the mirror and moments later the mirror shone a bright light before it faded to reveal what Issa was seeking and there they were, sitting in some room that Issa didn't recognize, talking to each other although Issa could hear what they were talking about and back to the age each of the Pevensie's were when they had first come to Narnia. Issa stopped herself from crying and took a deep breath. "Their gone… All of them are gone, they're back in their own world…"

Oreius and Philip both looked at each before turning their attention back to Issa and after a moment she finally looked at them both, with no idea what else to say. Their Kings and Queens were gone and it didn't look like they were coming back and Issa struggled to figure what she needed to do or what was going to happen. Both Oreius bowed their heads to Issa who had no idea what they were doing at time like this and she was going to ask until Oreius lifted his head back up and said the four words that shocked Issa to the core.

"Long live the Queen…"

The End.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading everyone! There is a sequel to this which i'm going to post the first chapter to sometime this week, it's going to be called; The Lone Queen of Narnia so keep an eye out for it! <em>


End file.
